


Were: The Bond

by xDarkDesires



Series: Were Series [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDarkDesires/pseuds/xDarkDesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves couldn’t stay hidden forever and the humans became aware of their existence a year ago. While most humans accept Weres there are others who aren’t quite as open to them and see them as a threat. Who will be caught in the crossfire when the humans become the hunters? Tough decisions are made and the pack wonder if it’s Alec’s time to step up and take over the pack as Jared and Jensen can’t focus on keeping the pack safe when they have bigger concerns of their own… Something is severely wrong with their bond and it’s changed forever but will this be a good thing or will it be enough to destroy everything they have?</p><p>Note: Part of a series. It won't make much sense if you haven't read the first two stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:**  Were: The Bond  
 **Author:**  xDarkDesires  
 **Rating:**  NC-17  
 **Warnings:**  werewolf fic, knotting, kinks, explicit male/male sex scenes, sex in animal form, violence, mpreg, offensive language and Chad warrants his own warning.  
 

 

[ ](http://s1253.beta.photobucket.com/user/xdarkdesires/media/Were-3-Banner_zpsc1682dc3.jpg.html)

 

**Chapter 1**

  
***

  
“Jensen? Mr Padalecki can you hear me?” Jensen could hear the fuzzy voice but he couldn’t open his eyes or even will his body to make a response.  
  
“Please help him!” Jared’s voice pierced the confusion and Jensen fought uselessly to take control.  
  
“Can you explain to me what happened sir?” Another unrecognisable voice, one clearly not directed at Jensen.  
  
“Car accident. Normally he’d have been fine but he wasn’t healing and we’re too far from pack ground so I bought him here. I didn’t know what else to do.” Jared sounded so broken. It physically hurt to hear his mate sound so lost. He racked his brain and found no memory of a car crash, no memory of anything really.  
  
“Anything else we should know before we take him in?” Jensen wondered just how many damn people were around because there was yet  _another_  unrecognisable voice asking questions.  
  
“Yes. He’s pregnant. Please.” Now Jared just sounded desperate and Jensen internally winced. He’d forgotten about the babies.  
  
“Ok sir. We don’t have much experience with male pregnancies but we’ll do our best. If you’d like to wait here a doctor will be out as soon as possible to tell you how he is.” The first voice instructed.  
  
“No. The bond won’t let us separate when he’s like this. I’m coming with you.” Jared’s voice was firmer.  
  
“Sir that’s against protocol.”  
  
“We don’t have the time!” Another voice chimed in.  
  
“We’re losing him!” Was the last thing Jensen heard.

 

 

***

  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you more.”  
  
“I love you most.” Alec grinned as he leant down to press his lips against Oscar’s.  
  
He could feel Oscar’s smile in their kiss and it only spurred him on. Oscar loved their saying and Alec took advantage of saying ‘I love you’ just so he could say ‘I love you most’ and feel the pure joy from his mate through the bond. It meant he often sounded like a love struck thirteen year old girl but the warmth from Oscar was worth Grace’s endless teasing.  
  
“You know Alec… one of these days we’re going to have to get out of bed.” Oscar laughed softly.  
  
“Nah.” Alec pressed another kiss against his mate’s lips. “I think I’ll keep you here.” Oscar playfully pushed Alec away, laughing until a sad smile settled on his mate’s lips.  
  
“Your heat’s over huh Oz?” Alec asked, his own smile turning down.  
  
“Yeah.” He admitted, tears burning his vision.  
  
“Hey.” Alec wiped at them before they could fall and held his mate tight. “We can try again next time.”  
  
“We’ve been trying since we were eighteen Alec!” Oscar sobbed, trying to pull out of Alec’s hold but not getting far. “Five years and nothing!”  
  
“Babe it’s ok.” Alec tried to reassure him.  
  
“No! No it’s not ok! It’s not fair. The whole pack keeps on having babies and I can’t even get pregnant! What the hell’s wrong with me?” Oscar’s body shook violently with heaving sobs but Alec kept on holding him, providing as much support as he could.  
  
“Nothing is wrong with you.” He told him firmly. “Don’t you ever say there’s something wrong with you.”  
  
“Face it Alec. You mated a dud. You’re future alpha and I can’t even give you an heir. You should just mate somebody else.” Oscar’s voice was resigned like he’d already given up hope.  
  
“Hey.” Alec clasped his mate’s head in his hands and forced him to give eye contact, wiping at the angry tears. “None of that matters.”  
  
“But-“  
  
“No.” He interrupted. “All I care about is that you’re happy and healthy. This will happen for us. If it doesn’t then that’s ok. My brother, Cole, is an alpha too you know. He’ll take over after me if I don’t have an heir. As long as I have you then that’s all I need. You are  _not_  a dud. You’re everything.”  
  
“I just… I want a baby so badly.” He whispered. “Not just for you. For me too.”  
  
“I know you do.” Alec brushed a stray hair out of his face. “But no matter what happens I’ll love you. You also gotta remember that five years is nothing in Were years. My dad is over a hundred and he doesn’t look a day over twenty, same with your parents. Everyone else just got lucky. It’ll happen for us.”  
  
“I really want to believe that.” Oscar snuggled into Alec’s arms and closed his eyes. “I think we should stop trying for a little while.”  
  
“You want to stop trying?” Alec couldn’t believe what he was hearing. They’d been trying desperately for five years to have a baby and now his mate wanted to give up, easy as that.  
  
“I can’t have my heart broken every time I go into heat Alec. It’s not fair.”  
  
Alec didn’t have an argument for that because it wasn’t fair. Nothing about it was fair.

 

 

***

  
  
When Jensen woke up he had quite possibly the biggest headache known to man. He groaned and placed a hand against his throbbing temple, hissing at the bruised feeling and the tugging of something on the back of his hand. It took some effort but he opened his eyes, glaring down at the needle taped to his skin and feeding who the hell knows what into his system.  
  
“Ah you’re awake.” A chubby nurse flashed him a dazzling smile and checked the drip was still secure. “Gave us quite a scare.”  
  
“What happened?” He asked, wincing at his own voice. “Jared?”  
  
“I’m right here Jen.” It was only then that he felt the warm hand enclosing his own and he tried to send his mate a smile but winced at the pain it caused. He really wasn’t used to feeling pain for so long.  
  
“Jensen do you remember anything?” The nurse asked, scribbling things down on a piece of paper.  
  
“No.” He replied, curious as to why the hell he seemed to be in hospital.  
  
“You were involved in a car accident two days ago. You’re in a human hospital and we put you in an induced coma to try and aid your healing. Everything is looking fine and I’d say you’re set to leave in a few days.” She offered him a reassuring smile.  
  
“Two days?” Jensen asked with disbelief. He should have been fully healed one day and twenty three hours ago! Why the hell wasn’t he? He risked a glance at Jared and noticed the heavy bruising on his mate’s face, the split lip and the rather obvious cast on his arm. “Why aren’t we healing?”  
  
“I’m sorry Jensen but we only found out that you guys existed a year ago. Sadly that’s not really enough time to learn much about you. You all heal by yourselves, have your own doctors or healers as you call them and don’t really venture out into the human world so we don’t have a clue what’s normal. We could run some tests but it’s very likely we wouldn’t notice an abnormality. The good news is that you are healing. You’re just healing slowly.” She offered him a smile that did nothing to calm Jensen’s nerves.  
  
“I don’t understand.” He looked down at the bruising on his hand from the drip. He was still a Were, could feel the bond strong as ever and the urge to shift was still there but… he wasn’t healing. “Wait… the babies?” The nurse looked towards the floor and one look at Jared’s red rimmed eyes told him everything he needed to know. “No.” He whispered brokenly.  
  
“I’m so sorry baby.” Jared’s eyes filled with fresh tears and Jensen’s walls came crumbling down.  
  
“I-I lost them?” He choked on the words and was immediately wrapped in Jared’s arms without a care for the hospital equipment protesting around them.  
  
“Sir you’ll hurt him if you don’t get off the bed.” The nurse protested.  
  
“Leave.” Jared snapped at her as she shushed the machines. “You just said you know jack shit about Weres so you have no idea how much it’d hurt him if I moved away. Now get out.” It was an order, every part of his alpha demanding obedience and the nurse seemed to know enough about Weres to listen to him.  
  
One of Jensen’s hands was clinging onto Jared for all he was worth but the weakened hand with the drip in found its way to the slight swell of his stomach and caressed the skin gently. He tried desperately to search inside of himself for the tiny minds he’d been communicating with for the past few days but he found nothing. The night before the accident was the first time they’d recognised him as their daddy, had sent him sweet feelings of love to confirm it. Four months of keeping them safe had ended in just one moment. His two girls were gone.  
  
“I can’t feel them.” The tears didn’t come, he was in such a state of shock that he couldn’t muster up the energy to cry. “They’re not there.”  
  
“Shh.” Jared’s hands stroked through his short hair as he tried to soothe him but it wasn’t working, nothing could soothe the ache in Jensen’s heart.  
  
“Three.” Jensen whispered. “That was my third miscarriage in a year.”  
  
“A lot of pregnancies end in miscarriage.” Jared tried to assure him. “None of this is your fault. The crash wasn’t your fault and if I knew whose fault it was then I’d rip them to shreds.”  
  
“Weres don’t just miscarry unless there’s something wrong.” Jensen protested. “There was no other cause for the other two Jared. It was only early days so it wasn’t as hard but this time.” He paused to gain control over his breathing. “This time I could feel them. I’d communicated with them and I’d bonded with them. The others were foetuses but these were my children. I’m not just going to get over them like it was normal to lose them.”  
  
“Nobody is asking you to.” Jared pressed a kiss against his bruised forehead. “I loved them too Jen. I put my hands on your stomach all the time and felt my children inside of you. It kills me to lose them. I just thank god that you’re still here.”  
  
“Yeah I’m here but I’m damaged.” Jensen snorted, hating himself for losing his children so easily.  
  
“Don’t you dare say that about yourself.” Jared growled.  
  
“Why not? I’ve been pregnant seven times and I’ve miscarried four of them. I’m a fucking Were! That doesn’t happen! Then to top it off, suddenly we’re not healing! Something is wrong here Jared.” Jensen’s anger coated his heartache and he fought against the battling emotions inside of him.  
  
“Yes. Something clearly is wrong here but it’s not you Jensen.” Jared fixed him with a stern look as he continued. “I’m obviously worried about our sudden lack of healing but that’s something that’s wrong with me too. If it’s linked to the miscarriages then the blame can also fall on me but I know it’s not my fault, just like it’s not yours. We’ll head back to the pack when we get out of here and we’ll get Sophia to check us both out. If there’s something wrong then she’ll find it.”  
  
“I can’t have this happen to me again.” Jensen sobbed, tears finally catching up with him. “It hurts too fucking much Jay.”  
  
“I know.” Jared soothed, nuzzling closer. “It kills me to go through this too. It hurts even more to see you hurting. You’re not alone in this. You’ll never be alone.”  
  
“You promise?” Jensen asked, almost worried about what the reply could be.  
  
“Of course.” Jared looked at him like he was crazy. “I could never leave you alone even if I wanted to. You’re stuck with me Jen. For better or worse, I remember those vows.”  
  
“You mean the vows that were taken in front of Chad and his porno mags?” Jensen couldn’t help a weak smile at the memory.  
  
“Yes. Those pornos are very sacred to me!” Jared replied, trying to smile for Jensen’s sake. “They’re in our wedding box.”  
  
Jensen smiled through the hurt inside of him and snuggled into Jared’s embrace, ignoring the pain and letting his eyes slip closed. “I love you Jay.”  
  
“Love you too Jen. We’ll get through this.”  
  
“Jay?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Can you sing to me?” Jensen asked, looking up at Jared with big pleading eyes.  
  
“Do you want to be discharged or thrown out?” Jared looked at Jensen as if he was stupid.  
  
“Please.” One of the best things about being part feline was being able to make your pupils dilate. It severely outweighed the puppy dog eyes.  
  
“Oh god. Fine! What do you want?” Jared could never win against them.  
  
“I’m thinking Lady Gaga.”  
  
“You going to sing with me?”  
  
“I said sing to me not sing with me.”  
  
“You’re lucky I love you.”  
  
“You’d be lost without me.”  
  
“Yeah… I kinda would.”  
  
“Jay… I don’t hear Lady Gaga.”  
  
“ _Just dance, gonna be okay._ ”

 

  
**Chapter 2**

***

  
  
It took another week of hospital beds for Jensen to finally be released and he couldn’t wait to get home to his family. Jared had called the pack soon after Jensen had woken up to let them know what had happened. They all offered their sympathies and promised nothing but love and some of Misha’s cookies when they returned.  
  
“How are the kids?” Jensen asked on the ride home, trying to keep himself focused on anything but the ache inside him.  
  
“Well I hear Rachel is driving Grace and Gale insane.” Jared said around a grin. Their granddaughter was beautiful and looked so innocent that nobody could believe she was really the devil in a child’s body. She was only five but she had been exposed to Chad so much that sadly his personality had tainted her previous angelic nature. The whole pack was wrapped around her little finger and damn did she know it.  
  
“I’m kind of glad Gale’s suffering.” Jensen smiled softly. “Fucker deserves it for what he did.”  
  
“You got to admit it was pretty funny.” Jared laughed to himself at the memory of Jensen walking face first into a closed glass door thinking that it was open. Gale had been cleaning it for hours to make it virtually impossible to see. Jared and Chad hadn’t believed that he could fool anybody but they were both proved wrong when Jensen’s head collided with the glass and he fell on his ass. It made Jared’s head ache a little from the bond but damn it was funny enough that he didn’t care.  
  
“How about I hit you in the face with a glass door?” Jensen glared at him.  
  
“Maybe it wasn’t that funny.” Jared smiled sweetly at his mate before continuing. “The triplets have been good for Sophia but Chad’s been teaching them things. I really hope they know better than to pull the pee the bed trick again because that just wasn’t funny.”  
  
“It was disgusting.” Jensen agreed, shuddering at the memory.  
  
“I still feel totally humiliated.” Jared quickly blocked it all from his mind and continued. “Apparently Dakota has a boyfriend.” Jared’s grip tightened on the steering wheel at the thought.  
  
“Boyfriend?” Jensen asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“A  _human_  boyfriend.” Jared sneered. “She’s thirteen. That douche isn’t her mate and will never be a fucking Were if I have anything to say about it.”  
  
“Hey what’s wrong with humans!” Jensen scrunched up a discarded receipt and threw it at his mate’s head. “I was human you asshole.”  
  
“Yeah but you were sexy.” Jared tried to reason.  
  
“Maybe he’s sexy.” Jensen’s eyes widened as he realised what he said.  
  
“He’s thirteen!” Jared giggled. “My god I’m married to a pervert!”  
  
“Fuck you.” Jensen said without any heat, his face flushing with embarrassment. “So what about Alec?”  
  
“Uh…” Jared stalled and Jensen smiled sadly, knowing just what his mate wanted to say.  
  
“Still no baby huh?” He really wanted his son to have a child. It hurt to see the pain the couple went through every time Oscar went into heat and nothing happened. He wondered if it had something to do with his own fertility problems but highly doubted it. Jensen was struggling to carry children whereas Oscar couldn’t even conceive them, it was unlikely the two were linked but Jensen would kill to fix those problems.  
  
“It’ll happen for them.” Jared said confidently. God he hoped it happened for them.  
  
“I hate seeing them upset all the time.” Jensen sighed, it hurt every parent to see their child hurt but Jensen couldn’t help thinking it was worse for Weres than normal parents.  
  
“We all do.” Jared agreed. “But we’re pack and we stick together when it’s tough. They know we love them and support them. We just got to be there for them.”  
  
“Think we can go for a run when we get back? Relieve some tensions?” Jensen asked hopefully.  
  
“Of course.” Jared flicked on the radio and yelled at another driver. “You going to finally let me knot you in your wolf form?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Jensen couldn’t help laughing.  
  
“You ask me that every time I shift, what makes you think I’d change my mind now?”  
  
“The urge to make your mate happy?”  
  
“You do remember what happened the last time we tried it animal style?” Jensen smirked at his mate and Jared paled noticeably.  
  
“I thought we agreed to  _never_  talk about that again!” He yelled. “My ass  _and_  my ego were hurt Jen!”  
  
“It was funny though.” Jensen mused.  
  
“If you don’t shut up then I’ll just stop having sex with you altogether.”  
  
Jensen flat out laughed. There was no way in hell Jared could follow through with that threat.  


 

***

  
  
The pack welcomed them back with big hugs and a healthy dose of cookies. Nobody mentioned their loss or gave their apologies and Jensen appreciated that more than words could say. He didn’t need to be reminded of what happened and the silent support was more than he could have dreamed of.  
  
Jared was knocked over before he could even get in the house by the triplets as they collided with him, the boys taking his legs and their daughter leaping at his stomach. Who’d have known three ten year olds had enough strength to overpower an adult? Jared giggled and dragged Jensen down with him as they clambered all over them both. The kids then proceeded to tell them about everything that happened while they were away.  
  
Cole was an alpha like Jared whereas his brother Jamie was an omega like Jensen and they were both bossed around by Lucy their little beta. All three were wolves and had been born in their wolf form, despite Jensen’s constant protests. He was completely against giving birth to furry babies but Sophia had told him that his human body wouldn’t be able to carry more than two children so had reluctantly shifted into his wolf form for the last stages of his pregnancy. It was weird to have puppies as children for a few months but it was incredible to feel such a strong bond and Jensen would really consider birthing a puppy again.  
  
Dakota came out to greet them last. She emerged from somewhere in the house and leaned her hip against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest. She was displaying every characteristic of the thirteen year old teenager she was and it wasn’t the first time Jared regretted sending her to a human school. She raised a disapproving eyebrow at them before letting Jensen pull her into a hug. She was still the closest child to Jensen and was often much more affectionate with him than with Jared.  
  
“You ready for a run?” Jared asked when the commotion had all died down and Jensen smiled gratefully at him.  
  
They both stripped out of their clothes, leaving them folded on the porch before shifting into their wolf forms. Jensen was still a bit sore but shifting made him feel a million times better as his wolf took over. He was slightly shorter than Jared and he nuzzled close into his mate’s shaggy brown fur, receiving a lick on his muzzle in return.  
  
They walked out to the clearing deep in the woods they usually visited and curled up together. Jensen would have purred in contentment if he were in his cougar form but instead had to settle for snuggling against Jared’s warm body. His relaxation was disturbed though when Jared started playfully nipping his ears, he growled softly in warning but it seemed to spur Jared on and he pawed at Jensen’s face to try and get his attention. It wasn’t the first time Jensen wondered if his mate was a puppy trapped in an adult body.  
  
“ _Play with meeee_.” Jared’s voice sounded in his head and he rolled onto his back, sending a wolfish grin up at Jensen.  
  
“ _How old are you again?_ ” Jensen asked but he rose to his feet anyway, stretching out his limbs before slumping on top of Jared.  
  
Jared’s tail wagged happily and he clambered out from underneath Jensen, bounding around him playfully and running away whenever Jensen chased him. It didn’t take much for Jensen to admit that he loved playing with his mate, even if it did make him a big kid inside. He jumped around with Jared and guessed his injuries must have all healed because it didn’t hurt one bit when Jared’s bulk ploughed into his side and sent them both collapsing into a heap.  
  
Jensen felt purely happy in his wolf form. All of his worries and his heartache evaporated into nothing and he simply basked in how good it felt. Another thing that felt good was Jared’s heavy weight on top of him. They always ended up in a tangle of limbs with Jared on top but for the first time Jensen allowed himself to  _really_  feel Jared on top of him and it sent a spark through his veins.  
  
It wasn’t really a surprise that Jensen was horny for his mate but it was a shock that Jensen felt it in this form. Did that mean he was attracted to an animal or was it simply because it was Jared? He did way too much worrying in his life and figured what the hell. He rolled onto his back submissively and licked Jared’s muzzle, releasing a wave of pheromones at his husband. It was Jared’s fantasy after all.  
  
Jared growled possessively at the heat he felt coursing through him and he raised himself to stand above his mate, tilting his head curiously. Jensen whined softly and licked the underside of his jaw before rolling over and raising to his feet underneath him. He rubbed his whole body against Jared as he stood up, stepping forwards and letting Jared catch his scent.  
  
If Jared had half a brain cell working then he’d have probably stopped to question Jensen’s motives but he was too busy thinking with his dick to dare lose his chance with his mate. Jensen danced around him, rubbing up against him and flicking his tail up suggestively. His mate was clearly flirting and at that moment he was so damn beautiful that Jared couldn’t help responding.  
  
He joined in with his mate’s display, rubbing back against him and lowering his head to nose between his mate’s legs. They were both running on instinct so he wasn’t really surprised when Jensen’s teeth sunk into his shoulder for attempting to mount him. It had hurt but Jared prided himself on being a persistent bastard so he continued trying to seduce Jensen, showing his strength and nosing at his mate’s ass to take in the delicious scent.  
  
Jensen didn’t fight back as much after a while and let out a long whine when Jared lapped at his slick entrance. It was so different in this form but it still felt the same, it was them and it was just as amazing as always. He was persistent but he wasn’t very patient so he quickly lost interest in their game and clamped his jaws at the back of Jensen’s neck. His mate went still beneath him and he lowered himself submissively so that Jared could mount him, letting out a soft sound when Jared thrust inside.  
  
Jared was a big wolf and he was more boisterous than most alphas so he was impressed that Jensen didn’t put up any resistance with Jared’s heavy weight on his back and the fast hard pace he set to knot his mate. It felt strange to have Jensen fully submit to him and not participate at all. When they were in their human form it was often hard to tell who the alpha was because Jensen was one hell of a pushy bottom and always gave back as good as he got. The proof that Jensen would just give himself over to Jared like that was enough to push him over the edge and his knot slipped inside his mate, sealing them both together and washing calming waves over them both. It was everything Jared had ever dreamed, even better than the fantasy.  


 

  
**Chapter 3**

***

  
  
Jensen woke up naked in the woods with a twig digging into his ribs. He moved to glare at the offending object but smiled when his vision was blocked by Jared’s warm body next to him. Jared was asleep and he looked the most relaxed Jensen had seen him in over a week. He reached out and gently touched his mate’s soft features, smiling fondly when he pulled a leaf out of the untamed floppy brown hair. Jared’s nose wrinkled when he trailed the tip of the leaf along the skin, Jared was ticklish and Jensen loved nothing more than to take advantage of that.  
  
“Stop bullying me.” Jared mumbled sleepily. He didn’t open his eyes as he pulled Jensen closer, kissing his temple and letting his hands run over his bare back.  
  
“You’re the bully here.” Jensen replied. “Not me.”  
  
“How am I the bully?” Jared asked, still refusing to open his eyes.  
  
“You bit me!” Jensen had actually loved Jared’s teeth marking his throat but that didn’t mean he couldn’t pretend to be annoyed.  
  
“I’m sorry baby, please forgive me.” Jared spoke around a yawn and Jensen rolled his eyes. If you wanted to turn Jared into an idiot then you just had to give him an orgasm, some alpha he was.  
  
“You suck.” Jensen pouted.  
  
“I can do if you wait for me to wake up a bit more.” A grin settled on Jared’s face and he rubbed his nose against Jensen’s in an eskimo kiss.  
  
“Unbelievable.” Jensen huffed. “You’re half asleep and yet you still manage to hit on me.”  
  
“I could be half dead and I’d still hit on you.” Jared’s hands began to wander and Jensen laughed softly before pulling out of his embrace and rising to his feet, ignoring Jared’s protesting whine.  
  
“Come on.” He poked Jared with his bare foot. “Let’s go lie in an actual bed.”  
  
“I’d much rather go back to sleep.” Jared’s hand wrapped around his ankle and his thumb rubbed little circles into the skin.  
  
“Fine.” Jensen sighed heavily. “Guess I’ll go shower by myself.”  
  
Jared’s eyes opened at that and he quickly clambered to his feet. “Well come on then!” He threw Jensen over his shoulder and began carrying him towards the pack house.  


***

  
  
“Grace!” Gale stormed into their bedroom holding a glass and flailing his arms around in anger. “Your daughter has done it again!”  
  
“Oh so she’s my daughter when she does something wrong?” Grace glared at her husband but he ignored her.  
  
“She’s satanic!”  
  
“Gale she’s five!” Grace huffed in disbelief. “And put that damn glass down before you break it.”  
  
“I can’t,” Gale grit out.  
  
“What do you mean you can’t?” She raised a curious eyebrow.  
  
“It’s fucking super glued to my hand!” He flicked his wrist several times to prove his point. “Super glue!”  
  
Grace couldn’t help laughing. She rocked forwards on the bed, clutching to her stomach and had to wipe away a stray tear from how funny an angry Gale looked with a glass stuck to his hand. Her long blonde hair fell over her face but it didn’t stop her laughing, the image was burned to her mind. While Rachel was a tad rebellious she was also a real momma’s girl so Grace couldn’t be mad at her, even if she did drive her insane sometimes.  
  
“Have you tried to get it off?” She asked and pulled lightly on the glass, it was stuck firm.  
  
“No I thought I’d just leave it there for entertainment purposes.” He laid on heavy sarcasm and Grace barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “I swear if something like this happens again then I’ll kill Chad.”  
  
“You and Mike didn’t help either.” Grace added. “It was you who thought it would be fun to teach Rachel how to draw on my dad’s face while he’s asleep. It all just escalated from there.”  
  
“Yes but that  _was_  funny.” He laughed at the memory. “Jared would look good with a French moustache.”  
  
“Of course he would.” Grace couldn’t fight the eye roll that time.  
  
She climbed off the bed and wrapped her arms around Gale’s strong form, sighing in content at taking in her mate’s scent. Gale hugged her back as best as he could with a glass glued to his hand and pressed a kiss against her cheek.  
  
“You working with Sophia today?” Gale asked softly.  
  
Grace nodded in answer. She had been working with Sophia since she had turned eighteen, learning everything there was to know about being a healer in a Were community. It was something she had always been interested in and was happy that Sophia had been so eager to train her. The first few serious injuries had been hard to handle but she’d learnt from the best and after popping Chad’s shoulder back in place for the third time she became accustomed to it and had since excelled in everything Sophia threw at her.  
  
“My dad’s having a bunch of tests done.” She finally spoke. “What if there’s something wrong?”  
  
“There won’t be.” Gale’s tone left no room for argument and almost filled her with confidence but they all knew that something had to be up.  


***

  
  
“Any stomach ache?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Cramps?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Sickness?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Dizziness?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Any sexual problems?”  
  
“Soph!”  
  
“Sorry! Seriously though, any problems in the sack?”  
  
“Yeah I guess.”  
  
“Really? Like what?”  
  
“I’ve become dependent on Jared’s massive knot.”  
  
“Fuck, Jensen! Your daughter is in the room! Forget I asked. How about headaches?”  
  
“No… wait… yeah, actually.” Jensen frowned as he realised that he had been having a lot of headaches lately. Each one was getting more painful but never really lasted very long. He told Sophia that and she gave Jensen a puzzled pout.  
  
“Strange.” She scribbled some notes in her medical book and said some undecipherable medical jargon to Grace as she typed away on a computer.  
  
Since Were’s had exposed themselves there was more help for the pack in the way of medical advice because of internet access and the freedom to post things without worrying about being caught. There were lots of online communities that shared medical information and various other things that could help humans understand things better as well as communicate with Were’s on the other side of the world. It was one of the greater things to come from their exposure.  
  
He lay back on the bed and tapped his fingers against his stomach while he waited for them to finish their research. Jared had wanted to be with him but Jensen decided it was something he should do on his own so that Jared didn’t have to worry. That was before Jensen knew there was something there to be worried about. Sophia had looked really concerned about the headaches after Jensen explained their increasing intensity.  
  
“Is there anything else other than the headaches?” Grace asked while typing and printing off various sheets.  
  
“Not that I can think of.” Jensen shrugged.  
  
“What happened to your healing after you shifted? You’d been injured for like a week and slowly healing but you were fine when you shifted back from your wolf form right?”  
  
“Yeah. I felt fine once I shifted.” Jensen was concerned about their children but he was even more worried about how slowly he and Jared had healed before they shifted.  
  
“I can’t find anything like this in any of the Werewolf medical records.” Grace’s lips tilted down and her face hardened as she bit down on her lip, squinting at the screen as if it would bring some clarity on what she was reading.  
  
“Try the cougar ones.” Sophia instructed, still writing in her overflowing book.  
  
“Jared isn’t a cougar and his healing was slow too.” Jensen added.  
  
“Maybe there was something wrong with one of you and it filtered through the bond, causing the other to heal slowly too.” Grace suggested.  
  
“Or if there was nothing wrong then maybe you and Jared were so emotionally unstable after the car crash and the miscarriage that your healing took a back seat.” Sophia added. “It’s the only thing I can think of.”  
  
Jensen winced at the mention of the miscarriage but he offered Sophia a soft smile for not tip toeing around the subject. Sophia’s tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth in concentration as she placed her fingers lightly on his temple. His head suddenly felt heavy as Sophia focused her attention on searching for a solution, he could feel the energy flowing from her body to his.  
  
“Wow your head is full of shit.” Sophia fixed Jensen with a stern look. “Why can’t you get Jared to give you a nice massage and let all of these tense thoughts and feelings go?”  
  
“What the hell…” Jensen was cut off as Sophia closed her eyes and started talking to herself under her breath. She’d learnt how to feel inside of somebody a few years ago and it really made Jensen feel uncomfortable for her to be rooting around inside of his head.  
  
“There’s something.” She made non-committal humming noises as she prodded around. “Oh my god.”  
  
“What?” Jensen and Grace asked in unison.  
  
Sophia pulled her hands back and stared at Jensen in shock. Her eyes were wide and her lips were slightly parted. She pulled Jensen into a tight embrace without saying a word and Jensen really began worrying. Something was wrong, really fucking wrong.  


***

  
  
“If I was gay then I think I’d marry myself.” Chad announced.  
  
Both Jared and Alec stared at the other man in confusion. They had been talking about the human protesters who believed that Weres should be made extinct. Alec was all up for fighting the threat but Jared was determined to keep out of it as much as he could. They wouldn’t help the humans protests if they suddenly turned violent. Chad had been dragged in to help talk sense into Alec and calm down his hate for the select few humans but apparently Chad had other things on his mind.  
  
“You do realise that Were lives are in danger right?” Jared asked, talking to Chad like he was a child.  
  
“Yeah… on the other side of the country.” Chad flicked a sugar cube at Jared’s head. “I’d much rather get back to kicking Misha’s ass on Guitar Hero than listen to you worry about something that isn’t our problem.”  
  
“Of course it’s our problem!” Alec argued.  
  
“So you think we should do nothing?” Jared ignored his son’s protest. He knew what the right course of action was but it never hurt to get Chad to agree with him. Alec listened to Chad a lot more than he listened to Jared.  
  
“Think? No Jared I  _know_  we shouldn’t do anything. If the Weres up there call us in then I still say we stay out of it. If we gang up on the humans then we’re going to look threatening but at the same time we can’t just let them lash out at us. If we have problems here then we deal with it but otherwise it’s not our concern.” Chad replied.  
  
“So you’re going to ignore me?” Alec grit out.  
  
“You’re not the alpha here kiddo.” Chad rose to his feet and turned to affectionately slap Alec on his cheek. “Now go take a fucking happy pill or something and calm the fuck down.”  
  
“But we’re in danger!”  
  
“You really think a stupid human could get the upper hand on us?” Chad smirked. “I’m insulted.”  
  
“So we’re doing nothing?” Alec asked in disbelief.  
  
“Here.” Chad handed him a pair of dice that he pulled out from who the hell knows where. “Go play monopoly or something with the kids and let the grownups worry about it.”  
  
“You asshole! I’m not a fucking child.” Alec threw the dice back at Chad and fisted his hands in Chad’s shirt.  
  
Jared huffed out an annoyed breath as Alec was instantly put on his ass as Chad kicked out at his legs and slammed him to the floor in one swift movement. His son had so much to learn if he wanted to step up to being alpha any time in the future. He was so far away from that position it made Jared’s head hurt. Chad had been training him in combat ever since he was thirteen but apparently he moved with anger rather than strategy, a very bad trait for any alpha.  
  
“If you’re going to lash out at me again then I expect it to be me on the floor. This isn’t our problem and your father has told you that. He’s alpha and as his second, I’m the one who decides if I let you take alpha spot after him without challenging you so I suggest you think carefully before you argue with me again little boy. I got a hundred years on you and if I have to take your position away from you for the safety of the pack then I will.” Chad shoved Alec back to the floor when he tried to get up before muttering to himself and heading out of the kitchen and into the living room to continue his Guitar Hero.  
  
Alec glared at his father. “Thanks for your help.”  
  
“Hey don’t look at me. You deserved it.” Jared shrugged and flashed him an annoying smile. His son had a lot to learn.

 

 

  
**Chapter 4**

***

  
  
Jensen emerged from Sophia’s room looking pale but he smiled warmly when he saw Jared and allowed the other man to pull him into a tight embrace. His mate looked tired so Jared led them to their bedroom and settled them underneath the covers. Jensen pulled the sheets over their heads and nestled in close to Jared’s body.  
  
“You call me childish and yet here you are making a den.” Jared joked.  
  
“I just wanted to block the rest of the world out for a little while.” Jensen admitted.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
Jensen looked pained at the question and he opened and closed his mouth several times before he finally came up with a response. “Soph found something.”  
  
“What did she find?” Jared asked softly.  
  
“There’s something wrong.” Jensen’s eyes filled with unshed tears as he spoke.  
  
“Jen, what is it?”  
  
“It’s the bond.” A tear slipped down Jensen’s cheek. “There’s something wrong with our bond.”  
  
Jared didn’t understand. He’d been around for a long time and he’d never once heard of a problem with a bond. He wasn’t aware it was possible. The bond was made from their mating and fused them together, making them whole. There wasn’t anything that could compare to the force of the bond and to hear Jensen say there was something wrong with it was like his world was slowly collapsing. He tightened his hold on Jensen in an attempt to reassure them both.  
  
“Does Sophia know what it is?” Jared asked, though he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.  
  
“No.” Jensen whispered, clutching to Jared for all he was worth. “She just said that it was severely unstable when she felt it. She didn’t want to poke around in case she damaged it.”  
  
“But… I can still feel you. Nothing feels wrong.” Jared knew he couldn’t really argue with Sophia’s diagnosis but at the same time he was desperate to prove her wrong.  
  
“She said we’re like walking volcanoes Jared. The bond could shatter at any moment.”  
  
Jared couldn’t make his voice work to form a response and had to settle for placing a shaky kiss against Jensen’s temple. There was nothing either of them could do and he was terrified at the thought that something could happen to their bond. He couldn’t imagine his bond to Jensen being severed. It just wasn’t something he could consider.  


 

***

  
  
“ _Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on!_ ” Gale and Chad sang into the microphone while the rest of the pack covered their ears.  
  
“ _We’ll stay forever this way!_ ” Mike and Misha sang the second line into their own microphone and it was even worse than Chad and Gale’s line.  
  
“Who the fuck thought a karaoke machine was a good idea?” Lauren asked with a hand covering her ear.  
  
“I think it was Chad’s idea.” Grace replied. It was hard to stop herself from laughing as Gale and Chad began serenading the verse to each other.  
  
“This song died with the Titanic! For the love of god stop!” Oscar yelled.  
  
The four of them turned around and began singing directly to Oscar. The omega grinned and waved his hands slowly in the air, grabbing Dakota’s hand and forcing her to join in. Dakota rolled her eyes but allowed herself to join in, unable to keep the smile off her face.  
  
“How the hell can humans think we’re dangerous?” Sophia wondered aloud. “Four men singing Celine Dion hardly fills me with fear.”  
  
“Oh it worries me.” Lauren added with a laugh. “Where’s Alec?”  
  
“Sulking.” Oscar answered as he continued waving his arms in the air.  
  
“Why aren’t you with him?” Lauren raised a questioning eyebrow but Oscar just shrugged and ignored the question. “What about Jared and Jensen?” She not so swiftly changed the subject.  
  
“They’re relaxing.” Sophia smiled at her but held a firm ‘don’t ask’ expression.  
  
“Wow everyone sucks today.” Lauren grabbed the TV remote and flicked over onto a news station to put a halt to the karaoke madness.  
  
The four men made protesting whines and Chad even threw the microphone to the floor in a diva like fashion as the rest of the pack cheered. The pack fell silent though when they actually paid attention to the story on the news and Chad raced to turn the volume up so that it could be heard.  
  
“ _It’s a tragic day for the Were supporters today as the human protesters have made themselves known here in downtown New York. Earlier today it is reported that three werewolves were murdered by the protesters in broad daylight with hundreds of witnesses. We’re not sure as to what killed them but experts believe it was some form of poison that was heavily laced with what seemed to be silver nitrate. It’s not yet known how this affected the Weres and their pack has denied a post mortem so it’s possible we may never know.  
  
The protesters responsible for the deaths have since been caught and arrested. It’s not known how many more protesters are involved and we’re unsure as to whether or not they will strike again. What we do know however is that their apparent peaceful protests have taken on a much more deadly turn._ ”  
  
“How the fuck do they know about silver?” Chad snarled as he ripped the cable out of the socket and effectively cut off the rest of the news report.  
  
Nobody spoke for a long time until Gale announced he was going to find the alpha. They’d gone centuries without coming to any harm and within a year of being discovered there were already murders. It was all almost too much to take in.  
  
“Oscar, go find Alec and Dakota, can you take the kids out of here?” Chad asked as calmly as he could.  
  
Dakota nodded and ushered the youngest pack members out of the living room and Oscar disappeared in search of his mate. So much for a relaxing day.  


 

***

  
  
Jared groaned as there was a persistent knock at the door. He tried to ignore it, snuggling closer to Jensen in the hope that they’d go away but he wasn’t quite that lucky. The pack had a rule that if the door wasn’t answered after three knocks then you could just walk in because the soundproofing wouldn’t enable somebody to call out for help if something went wrong. It wasn’t the first time Jared thought about reconsidering that rule as Gale barged in. Jared poked his head out from under the covers to glare at the other man and Jensen made a noise of protest as some cool air landed on his skin.  
  
“Alpha we need you downstairs.” Gale looked pale.  
  
“What is it?” Jared frowned at the other wolf.  
  
“Three Were’s have been murdered.” Gale was never one to sugar coat things.  
  
The response caused Jensen to also emerge from underneath the covers, his eyes were wide and he almost looked scared. It was a look he’d seen on Jensen’s face way too often lately and Jared would do everything in his power to take that look from his mate’s face.  
  
“Where?” Jensen whispered.  
  
“New York. This morning on a crowded street.” Gale took a steadying breath. “It was the human protesters… they used silver.”  
  
“What!?” Jared fumed. The humans didn’t know about silver and it was essential that they never found out and so obviously the secret would fall into the wrong hands. Everything that wasn’t supposed to happen always happened.  
  
“How would they find that out?” Jensen’s voice was small and Jared rubbed a soothing hand across his mate’s back to calm him.  
  
“Let us get dressed and we’ll be downstairs.” Jared dismissed Gale and his arms were full of Jensen the second the door slipped closed behind the other alpha.  
  
“Jay, what if…”  
  
“There’s no what if.” Jared told him firmly. “New York is the other side of the country, Jen. It’s awful and I’m so mad at the humans but we’re safe here. We’re always safe here.”  


 

***

  
  
“I fucking told you something like this would happen!”  
  
“Oh good you found Alec.” Chad rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Jared as he entered the room. “Did Gale fill you in alpha?”  
  
“Yes.” Jared took in the scared pack members and sent them all a reassuring smile. “We’re going to do nothing.”  
  
“What!? You didn’t want to be a threat and look what happened! The humans need to know that we can actually defend ourselves!” Alec interrupted.  
  
“Pipe the fuck down. I’ve told you once today that you’re not Alpha.” Chad sent Alec a dirty look and otherwise ignored him.  
  
“New York is nowhere near here. We’d only be drawing attention to our home and so the New York packs will have to handle it. It’s not our problem. We’ll send our condolences but otherwise we’re not getting involved. The more we stay out of it, the safer we are.” It was an order and the pack relaxed a little at having a direction to follow instead of the unease the news report had bought on.  
  
“This is unbelievable.” Alec muttered.  
  
“Do you want me to put you on your ass again? Because I’ll do it.” Chad threatened.  
  
“Can you not attack my son.” Jensen fixed Chad with a stern look.  
  
“He asked for it!”  
  
“He kinda did.” Jared agreed.  
  
“It’s like you don’t even care about your own pack!” Alec yelled.  
  
“How dare you accuse me of that!” Jared snarled, finally retaliating in anger. “I’m Alpha of this pack and the last time I checked, you were just an alpha. You have no position in making my decisions and if you ever want to become a respectable alpha then you’ll have to really consider your actions.”  
  
“Jay.” Jensen put a hand on Jared’s arm and pulled him back from their son. The last thing the pack needed was a fight between their Alpha and his son.  
  
“No.” Jared argued. “It seems my son needs to learn his place in this pack.”  
  
“It seems you do too because so far you’re a pretty shitty leader.” Alec and Jared had squared up to each other and this time it was Jensen who put his son on the floor.  
  
“You want to think very carefully about what you’re doing Alec,” Jensen grit out. His hand was firmly pressing Alec’s chest to the floor. “You just got put on your ass by an omega. You’re therefore not fit to be our alpha so until that day comes you need to listen to your father. You act on anger and it’s going to get you killed.” Jensen didn’t want Jared fighting with Alec because he was actually capable of doing damage but Jensen could easily put his son in his place without hurting him.  
  
“He thinks he’s a tough guy then let him just try and stand up to me.” Jared’s eyes were full of fury as he looked down at his son.  
  
“Back off Jay.” Jensen warned, placing a hand to his head to soothe a fast forming headache.  
  
“Why should I? He’s acting like a smartass and… Jen?” Jared’s attention caught on his mate. “Are you ok?”  
  
“Yeah.” Jensen replied, rubbing the hand across his forehead to try and help the throbbing in his temple. “Head hurts.”  
  
Jared could feel a dull throb in his own head but he chose to ignore it and instead focus on his mate. Jensen was sweating slightly and his eyes were clenched shut. He wasn’t exactly sporting a tan on a normal day but he was unbelievably pale. Jared put a hand on his shoulder and looked helplessly at Sophia who was taking in the situation with puzzled curiosity.  
  
“Jay, I don’t… Ah!” Jensen’s head felt as though it was splitting open and he dropped to his knees, leaning forward and cradling his head in his arms.  
  
“Jensen!” Jared followed him down and blanketed his mate’s trembling body with his own. “Fuck!” His own head exploded in agonising pain and he collapsed on his side next to Jensen.  
  
A hand grasped his tightly and Jared turned to see Jensen holding onto him, despite their obvious pain. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to breathe through the pain but it wasn’t working and his vision was going fuzzy. It took a lot of effort but he opened his eyes when the grip on his hand went limp. Jensen’s eyes were closed and his face was free of any discomfort. His mate was unconscious and he cried out as a hard pulse of pain rippled through him, sending him to join Jensen in the darkness.

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
**Chapter 5**

***

  
  
Jensen’s head ached as a dozen emotions filtered through his mind. He couldn’t explain how he felt and didn’t understand what was going on but he could see himself. As in, he could literally see himself lying on a hospital bed. Unconscious. That was just weird and completely impossible. Nobody could see themselves from another person’s point of view.  
  
“Jared?” Jensen’s vision shifted from himself over to Sophia. Sophia called him Jared and yet Jensen was sure he was still unconscious so maybe she  _was_  talking to Jared… but why would Jensen respond to that?  
  
“Yeah?” Jared’s voice replied and Jensen lost all explanation for his situation. Apparently he was stuck inside Jared’s body but wasn’t the one in control. Why was the world out to get Jensen?  
  
“He’s stirring.” She smiled. “Looks like he’s waking up.”  
  
His vision once again focused on his unconscious self and Sophia was right, he was stirring. Jensen took a few moments to take in his sleeping form. Did he always drool like a bull mastiff or was that linked to whatever the hell was going on? It was a surreal experience to watch his eyes blink open and smile softly at Jared but his vision was flipped straight back into his own body before he had the chance to get overly terrified.  
  
He’d expected Jared to jump up and tell Jensen about how worried he had him before wrapping him up in a warm hug but that never happened. Jared’s head tilted to the side and Jensen could actually feel Jared’s presence inside his head, as if Jared was seeing himself through Jensen’s eyes and that was just fucking weird.  
  
 _Completely weird_ , Jared agreed.  
  
Jensen’s eyes widened considerably. That wasn’t a voice inside his head that he was hearing like when they usually communicated through their minds. Jensen had just heard Jared’s  _thoughts_. Jared looked like a little boy as he stared in amazement at his mate. He could feel Jared inside him, feel his mate rooting around inside his head and in return could feel every single thing Jared was thinking or feeling. It was terribly unnerving and he focused a little to once more see himself through Jared’s eyes.  
  
It was as if their minds had merged into one and nothing remained secret any more. Jensen didn’t exactly have secrets that he kept from Jared but it was nice to know that he had the option. Jared’s brows furrowed as Jensen thought about keeping secrets from his mate and it became apparent that things would never be the same. They no longer had any privacy and Jensen had never felt so open, exposed and completely vulnerable. Of course, Jared heard that and he gave a sad smile in an attempt to reassure him but it didn’t really work.  
  
The bond allowed them to feel each other’s feelings and track the other if they needed to but it never allowed a Were to access their mate’s thoughts and literal feelings such as sight, sound and smell. The bond had clearly broken severely for this to happen and it would explain the unbearable pain they went through before they passed out. Jared nods slightly in agreement and sends across an image of himself doing a goofy dance into Jensen’s mind and it makes him laugh. Their new bond is fucked up and is going to be a bitch to get used to but he couldn’t think of anybody he’d rather share his mind with. No matter what the problem, Jared would make it all better. He was at least ninety nine percent sure of that.  
  


***

  
  
“Buenos dias bitches!” Josh proclaimed as he paraded into the living room wearing a sombrero, big sunglasses and a fake moustache.  
  
“So Mexico was fun?” Jensen asked around a smirk.  
  
“Si senior.” Josh bowed in a way that was more Chinese than Spanish but Jensen let it go. “Five weeks of Mexican sun was exactly what I needed.”  
  
Josh had left at the same time Jared and Jensen had left for their mini vacation. He’d decided he was sick of the stench of wolves everywhere he went and had needed a break. He and Grace were both cougars and their instincts sometimes made it hard to cope with wolves all the time. Grace had her mate and family to make it barely noticeable but Josh was unmated and became a prissy little bitch after an extended period of time.  
  
“There’s my favourite cougar!” Chad beamed and pulled Josh into a bone crushing hug.  
  
“Hey!” Grace, Jensen and Dakota yelled at Chad while Rachel looked up from her princess castle (or rather a cushion fort that her Papa Jared helped her build) and glared at him.  
  
“I meant my favourite cougar  _guy_!” Chad tried to worm his way out of it.  
  
“Excuse me?” Jensen narrowed his eyes at the other Were.  
  
“Uh… I meant my favourite guy who was just a cougar.” Chad gave him a nervous smile.  
  
“You’re an ass.” Jensen concluded.  
  
“Well we already knew that.” Grace added with a sickly sweet smile at Chad.  
  
“Fuck you.” Chad smiled back.  
  
“Chad! There are little ears present!” Grace scolded and motioned over to Rachel where she was busy dancing around Jared with her fairy wand.  
  
“You’re right.” Chad smiled apologetically. “I totally forgot Jared was here. I’m sorry for swearing in front of your child Jensen.”  
  
“Hey fuck off!” Jared’s voice piped in but his hands snapped to cover his mouth as Rachel looked up at him and giggled.  
  
“Papa Jared said a bad word!” She pointed the fairy wand at him for extra emphasis.  
  
“Yes he did.” Jensen said in a mock stern tone. “Papa Jensen will have to discipline him later.”  
  
The pack groaned at the underlying promise but Jared’s eyes turned dark and a series of images flooded through Jensen’s mind. Jared spread out, tied up and blindfolded. Completely at Jensen’s mercy and wow, getting hard in front of your children and grandchild was something he really didn’t need to do. Their enhanced bond was a complete mystery and they’d had it for nearly a week so it was most likely permanent. It was strange at times, knowing Jared could get inside his head if he wanted to but when it came to sex it was the most intense and incredible thing Jensen had ever felt.  
  
“So, what’s new?” Josh asked once everyone had calmed down.  
  
“Not much. Alec was being a bitch so he got put in his place and Jay squared over here had some freaky ass bond malfunction and now they can see inside each other’s head.” Chad shrugged like it was nothing.  
  
“Something happened to your bond? Are you ok?” Josh turned wide eyes on Jensen.  
  
“Yeah, we’re fine.” Jensen smiled in a way he hoped was reassuring.  
  
While the bond could be incredible it could also cause a big headache. He had no control over what filtered through Jared’s mind and he couldn’t block them out if Jared didn’t want him to. It was possible for him to block things from Jared but it took concentration and Jensen couldn’t do it for a long period of time. They were forced to share a mind and experience everything together, the good and the bad.  
  
Jensen listened while Josh told him all about his trip and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the warm feelings of love he was feeling through their enhanced bond. They were sat next to each other on the couch and Jared was taking full advantage of their new connection by sending him mass amounts of colours and love hearts and just pure love that made his heart ache in the best of ways. In return he sent Jared a cute puppy and imagined Jared’s frame wrapped around the tiny creature in an adorable hug. The smile Jared sent him in return almost took his breath away.  
  
“Fucking hell. How can you two get even sappier? Seriously, grow some balls!” Chad yelled at them and threw a blanket over their heads to cover up the looks they were giving each other. “I feel emasculated!”  
  
“Wow Chad talk about killing the mood.” Jared grumbled but leant forward and pressed a deep, claiming kiss on Jensen’s lips from underneath the blanket.  
  


***

  
  
Jensen was suffering yet another sleepless night. The bond was making him sleepy from Jared’s side but he couldn’t actually shut his head off so that he could fall asleep. He was also pretty sure his heat was coming on and making him restless and his head was driving him insane with all the new feelings swirling around his brain. He gave up with a heavy sigh and headed downstairs to see who was awake and keeping the house safe.  
  
As usual it was Gale who greeted him and he sent him a warm smile, pulling back the blanket and offering Jensen to share his warmth. The couch wasn’t very comfortable but he leaned into Gale’s body and tucked his feet in from the cold. Over the years Gale had become his best friend. He was the one who Jensen could tell everything to when he couldn’t tell Jared and they took full advantage to lean on each other. If Jensen wasn’t destined to be Jared’s mate and Gale wasn’t destined to be Grace’s then Jensen is pretty sure that they’d be the ones mated. It was dangerous for him to think like that and had become much harder with the bond to share any private time with his friend.  
  
“How’s your head?” Gale asked softly as his arm wrapped around Jensen’s shoulders.  
  
“Hurts.” Jensen mumbled. “It’s like every thought going on in Jared’s mind is working extra hard to stop me sleeping. He has some fucking weird dreams.”  
  
“And you haven’t worked out a way to block each other out for a while yet?”  
  
“I think Jared knows how to do it enough to fall asleep but I haven’t quite mastered that yet.” Jensen let out a yawn and felt his eyes slipping closed. “It’s so much quieter down here. Apparently the bond doesn’t like distance.”  
  
“Maybe you should try sleeping apart until you get more used to it. I don’t know how the hell I’d cope if I had to work with Grace’s thoughts as well as my own.”  
  
“I can’t sleep without him.”  
  
“You seem to be doing alright now.” Gale pointed out and Jensen blinked up at him and let out a half assed growl. “I’m scared.” Gale deadpanned.  
  
“Fuckin’ should be.” Jensen’s eyes slipped closed again and he nuzzled even closer to his pack mate. A soft rumble in his throat escaped when warm fingers carded through his hair, lulling him into an almost sleep.  
  


***

  
  
Jared woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. He stared at the pillow in puzzlement as if it would point out which way his mate went but he had no luck. It wasn’t the first time he’d woken up without Jensen, his mate had a tendency for insomnia and could often be found hanging out with whoever was on patrol that night.  
  
He reluctantly wiggled out from under the sheets and out into the cold night air to search for his husband. His mate was content, that much was filtering through the bond but there was also an underlying feeling of guilt that creased Jared’s brow. His mate never felt guilty for anything… except that time he ran out into a gang of fighting cougars and almost died. That had been the only time that Jared had felt Jensen’s guilt.  
  
The house was comfortably quiet and the only light shone from the open door of the living room. He shuffled towards the doorway and the sight that met him was enough for his inner alpha explode. His mate was curled up against another alpha,  _purring_. His mate was fucking purring in another’s arms and by the stench of pheromones in the air he was pretty fucking close to his heat too.  
  
Jensen was nearly in heat and he went to another alpha, completely oblivious of Jared’s presence. Gale’s fingers were threading through his hair and Jensen was actually nuzzling the other man. He’d always suspected something could be more with Jensen and Gale, their friendship was way too hands on. They were curled under a blanket and looked way too fucking cosy.  
  
He’d never doubted his mate’s love but he knew he and Gale shared something that was special and Gale had tried to steal Jensen away to knot him when they first met so it was pretty clear how the man felt about him. Being mated to their daughter didn’t just change every feeling he’d ever had. The chances were that Gale had never stopped wanting Jensen and Jared didn’t like his mate’s reaction to that.  
  
Jared was proud of himself for not tearing them both apart when they finally noticed him.

 

  
**Chapter 6**

***

  
“What the fuck?” Jared snarled as Jensen leapt out of the other man’s embrace. Gale was looking scared at Jared’s outburst but he didn’t seem worried for doing anything wrong but that was probably just his alpha confidence.  
  
“We were just sitting on the couch.” Jensen couldn’t lie to him, it was impossible with such an open bond and yet Jared really wasn’t sure if his words were believable.  
  
“You were all but rubbing against him!” He yelled. “You were fucking purring and the pheromones in here are sickening! You’re nearly in your heat and you’re hanging around another alpha like you want them to be the one that knots you!”  
  
“It’s not like that.” Jensen tried but Jared cut him off.  
  
“If you want a fucking new mate so badly then could you not rip me apart inside my own home?” Jared spun on his heel and stormed out of the living room.  
  
“Jared!” Jensen called after him but Jared ignored him and continued heading towards their bedroom.  
  
Jensen entered the room a few seconds after him and before he’d even had the chance to get a word out Jared had his mate pinned to the wall by his throat. The other man looked terrified to be held in such a position but Jared couldn’t find it inside of him to care, he was furious and wasn’t about to back down. His mate’s body went limp as he refused to fight against Jared’s hold.  
  
A flurry of images and feelings flowed through the bond and Jared could sense how scared, confused and sorry Jensen was. His mate truly hadn’t meant any harm by curling up with his best friend and was genuinely unaware of how bad it must have looked until he caught Jared’s anger. Jared softened a little at the confirmation that Jensen wasn’t looking for a new mate but he wasn’t ready to let go of his jealousy yet.  
  
“It’s you Jared.” Jensen whispered softly. “It’ll always be you.”  
  
“I know.” Jared removed his arm and pressed his sharpened teeth against Jensen’s bobbing Adam’s apple. “You’re mine.”  
  
“Yours.” Jensen confirmed, tilting his head in submission that had Jared’s inner alpha roaring.  
  
Jared bit gently in acceptance before turning them around and pushing Jensen down on the bed, stripping them both and pressing himself between his mate’s thighs without pausing for pleasantries. It wasn’t about love and adoration. It was about claiming and dominance. His alpha needed to know that his omega only submitted for him, only trusted him.  
  
“Jay.” Jensen gasped, his body was moving sensually underneath him but he made no effort to take control.  
  
“When you’re in heat I don’t even want you in the same room as another alpha.” Jared rarely ever gave Jensen an order, knowing the omega hated them but he wasn’t risking losing him.  
  
“I’ll never talk to another alpha again if that’s what it takes.” Jensen’s fingernails dug into Jared’s muscular back and it only spurred him on to thrust harder inside his mate, knowing every word Jensen said was true. If Jared didn’t want him to see another alpha again then Jensen would comply without argument and the realisation made Jared’s heart swell. He’d caught the other man in a questionable position but there was no doubt at where Jensen’s loyalty lied.  
  
“I’d never make you do that.” Jared wouldn’t punish Jensen for his own instinct. His family was made up of alphas and it would kill him to never talk to them again. “Every alpha should know that you’re mine. They should be jealous that I’m the one who gets to have you like this.”  
  
“Never anyone else.” Jensen moaned shamelessly and bared his throat for Jared to claim. “I’m yours. Heart, body and soul.”  
  
Jensen’s words and his submission was enough to send Jared into a frenzy. His knot swelled inside of his mate as they reached completion together and his teeth elongated to pierce the fragile skin at the base of Jensen’s neck. They didn’t often reopen the claiming bite from their first mating but the situation called for it and Jared  _needed_  to reassert his power over his mate and show to any alpha that the man writhing below him belonged to Jared and nobody else.  
  


  
***

  
  
  
Oscar was a sweaty mess on the bed and was groaning in pleasure and a pain that Alec could do nothing more to soothe. His mate had never had such an intense heat and Alec fully blamed the birth control Sophia had given him. It hurt for him to know that their knotting couldn’t result in a pregnancy after so long of trying but there was nothing more he could do about it.  
  
“I don’t understand.” Oscar panted. “It’s not receding.”  
  
Alec furrowed his brows and tried to nestle in closer to his mate. They were knotted tight and there wasn’t much room for either of them to move to try and ease Oscar’s pain. The knot was in place and Oscar’s biology is designed to let the knot control a heat so it was concerning to hear that it wasn’t doing anything.  
  
Oscar clawed at his back and Alec let out a gasp as his nails cut through his skin and the scent of blood filtered through the air. He rutted in further and felt his mate’s tense inner walls go loose and Oscar sighed in relief as his discomfort finally began to ease.  
  
“That better?” Alec asked hesitantly.  
  
His mate nodded softly and flashed Alec a beautiful smile which Alec couldn’t help lean down and kiss. Their pheromones were providing a happy sated feeling and they turned slightly into a more comfortable position, falling asleep in each other’s arms.  
  


  
***

  
  
  
Alec woke up with a happy, warm feeling settled in his chest and snuggled closer to his mate. Oscar yawned loudly and stretched out his limbs, almost dislodging Alec in the protest. He made a pathetic whining noise that he’d deny if asked and pulled Oscar even closer so that he could take in his mate’s delicious sweet scent.  
  
“Fuck you smell incredible.” Alec told him and pressed kisses against his throat, nosing across his skin to find that the scent was all over his mate.  
  
“I do?” Oscar raised a questionable eyebrow. “I thought I smelt all sweaty and of sex.”  
  
“It’s a good smell on you.” Alec told him earnestly.  
  
“Yeah well I’m sorry to burst you bubble but I gotta shower.” Oscar wrinkled his nose in distaste. “I feel gross.”  
  
“But you smell sexy.”  
  
“You’ll get over it.” Oscar swung his legs out of the bed and went to go to the bathroom but Alec jumped up and dragged him back into bed. “Alec!”  
  
They both laughed as Alec wrapped his arms and legs around his mate and forced him to snuggle up in bed again while Alec enjoyed the new scent of his mate. He couldn’t really smell Oscar’s heat any more but it didn’t mean anything because Oscar’s heats had always been irregular lengths.  
  
“I’m hungry.” Oscar announced and wormed his way out of Alec’s hold. “Join me in the shower and we’ll go grab some food?”  
  
“If I have to.” Alec pouted but followed obediently behind his mate.  
  


  
***

  
  
  
Half of the pack were seated at the dining table for breakfast. Gale had been tense but Jared had been quick to apologise for his over alpha behaviour while Grace had yelled at Gale for not telling her about the situation. Lauren and Danneel were deep in conversation while Chad and Sophia were bickering over which Twilight movie was better. Nobody even wanted to know why Chad had watched them and so all steered very clear of that argument. It was just disturbing.  
  
“Daddies.” The triplets said in unison while pasting on their biggest smiles.  
  
Jared and Jensen looked at each other and shared the same raised eyebrow. “No.” They replied.  
  
“But we want to go to the zoo with uncle Chad!” Cole said.  
  
“Yeah and aunt Sophia!” Lucy added.  
  
“Rachel’s going!” Luke piped in.  
  
“You’ll be gone for the whole day?” Jared asked.  
  
“Yes.” They said.  
  
“Then what are you waiting for? Go get Misha to rustle up a picnic for dinner!” Jared shooed them into the kitchen and gave Jensen a dirty smile.  
  
“So stud,” Jensen leered. “What do you plan on doing with me while the kids are out all day.” He trailed his index finger slowly up and down Jared’s chest in a way that was meant to be seductive.  
  
“I plan on fucking you through your heat on every available surface in our bedroom.” Jared whispered in his ear and nipped on the lobe.  
  
A flurry of dirty images entered Jared’s mind and he caught sight of Jensen’s private smirk. His mate was truly a bastard because Jared didn’t want to get hard at the dining room table with his pack mates present. He guessed it was payback for doing it to Jensen the day before but it still wasn’t fair! The stupid bond was fucking him over and Jensen was thoroughly enjoying it as some of the dirtiest things Jared had ever seen came through their new connection.  
  
“ _Fucker._ ” Jared glared at him.  
  
“ _I could always lock myself in our bedroom and take advantage of our toys if you don’t be nice to me._ ” Jensen replied sweetly, sending even more images into Jared’s poor innocent mind.  
  
“ _I’d go through the adjoining bedroom and break in through the bathroom before fucking you so hard against our door that the locks give way._ ”  
  
Jensen choked on his drink and several curious glances were sent his way. He smiled nervously at them and shifted his position to cover the obvious tenting in his sweatpants. Jared grinned devilishly at him and Jensen glared in response.  
  
“ _You started it._ ” Jared’s voice was way too smug.  
  
“ _And I’ll finish it._ ” Jensen warned.  
  
“ _Oh yeah?_ ” Jared dared.  
  
“ _Yeah baby._ ” Jensen slipped slightly lower in his seat so that the table mostly covered his lower half as his hand slipped over the hardness there. “ _I’m so hard right now. So_ wet _for you and you don’t get to do anything about it. Just thinking about you driving your huge knot home is enough to have me oh edge._ ”  
  
Jared fucking whimpered at the words filling his head and watching Jensen so obviously display himself. It was cruel is what it was! He received the attention of his pack mates for the noise and Jensen chuckled softly.  
  
“Oh god!” Chad covered his face with his hands. “They’re mind fucking at the dinner table!”  
  
“Ew!” Grace and Gale made grossed out faces.  
  
“You gotta admit it’s hot though.” Sophia added.  
  
“It’s fucking freaky!” Chad argued. “Stop screwing each other through your bond! My poor virgin eyes can’t un see what has been seen.”  
  
“Virgin?” Jared let out a hearty laugh at the word. “Chad you’re mind and eyes are far from virgin. You’re into some freaky shit man.”  
  
“I’m delicate.” Chad protested.  
  
“Ha!” It was Jensen’s turn to laugh.  
  
“Fuck you both! Go hump each other upstairs and out of sight!”  
  
Jensen wasn’t one to turn down time with his mate, especially when he was in heat so he grabbed Jared’s hand and dragged him towards the door. They bumped into Alec and Oscar in the doorway and Jensen caught Oscar’s scent.  
  
“Oh my god!” He squealed as he threw his arms around the other omega. “I’m so happy for you!”  
  
“Uh…” Alec and Oscar both looked equally confused by Jensen’s sudden enthusiasm.  
  
Omegas loved hugging and sharing intimacy with pack members. It explained so much about why Jensen seeked physical comfort as opposed to verbal. Chad wasn’t used to hugging people but he put up with it for Jensen and Jared suspected that the other alpha even enjoyed it a little. Jared never understood the need to be that physically close to everyone but the bond had opened his eyes into Jensen’s world and suddenly it made sense.  
  
“Congratulations.” Jared pulled Alec in close and gave him a manly alpha hug that was nothing like Jensen’s.  
  
“Thanks.” Alec smiled warily.  
  
“I thought you weren’t trying?”  
  
“Ok now you’ve lost me.” Alec looked around at the pack members who were all eyeing them with puzzled expressions.  
  
“You’re pregnant!” Jensen beamed and hugged Oscar some more.  
  
“What!” A huge smile spread across Alec’s features and he was instantly leapt on by Sophia as she congratulated him.  
  
“You knocked up my son!” Chad growled and tried to make himself look threatening but Sophia slapped him around the back of the head.  
  
“They’ve been mated for years. They fuck and want to make babies. Get over it!” She told him and Chad’s jaw dropped open.  
  
“I did not need that imagery!” He shuddered at the thought.  
  
“I’m pregnant?” Oscar whispered as he pressed his hand lightly over his stomach. “How do you know?”  
  
“I can smell it.” Jensen said. “Can’t you?” He directed the question at Alec.  
  
“I thought he smelt really good but I had no idea. He’s on birth control.” Alec’s eyes went wide. “The birth control! What if it harms the pup?”  
  
“It won’t.” Jensen shrugged off the question easily.  
  
“How do you know?” Oscar asked tentatively.  
  
“Because I’ve gotten pregnant three times while on birth control.” He turned his attention to Sophia. “Seriously Sophia, I’d really consider getting rid of that birth control because it clearly doesn’t work. What the hell is in that stuff anyway?”  
  
Sophia ignored him with a roll of her eyes but Oscar wasn’t listening. He was focused on his hand where it traced over the thin material of his tee shirt covering his stomach. He was pregnant. He and Alec were finally going to have their baby. **  
**

 

  
**Chapter 7**

***

  
  
“Can you believe it?” Jensen asked dreamily as he snuggled in closer to Jared. “Another grandbaby!”  
  
“It’s like Christmas all over again.” Jared huffed out a small laugh and nosed at Jensen’s soft hair.  
  
“I’m excited!” Jensen pouted. “We get to experience a whole new little baby and I don’t have to be the one all hormonal for nine months. It’s a win/win situation!”  
  
“But I like it when you get all hormonal and your stomach grows with our baby.” Jared’s hands smoothed over Jensen’s flat stomach and he placed a kiss just above the navel.  
  
Jensen sighed and allowed his fingers to card through Jared’s floppy hair. He wished he could have a baby again but the thought of losing another so soon after his girls was almost too much to bear. Jared’s arms tightened around him and reassuring waves washed over him as he sensed the hurt through the bond.  
  
They were both still grieving and even though Jensen was in heat it was still too soon to try again. They had eternity to try again and they were content just being a family for the time being. Jensen also didn’t want to bring a baby into a world where there were constant threats to Weres from the humans. The pack needed to be at the top of their game so that if the humans move closer then they’ll be ready.  
  
“Maybe we could go out for the day tomorrow?” Jared suggested and gave Jensen a hopeful smile. “Drive to the beach and have the day to ourselves without any of the drama around here.”  
  
“That sounds perfect.” Jensen sealed their plans with a kiss before rolling out of bed and heading for the shower. He loved the intimacy of his heats but damn did they make him feel all gross after a while.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Jensen giggled as the sea lapped at his toes and Jared splashed about in the waves in front of him. His mate had the energy of a pup and sometimes Jensen couldn’t keep up but he was more than content to allow his mate to enjoy himself.  
  
“I know what you need to do.” Jared declared as he bounded up to him.  
  
“Oh yeah?” Jensen raised an eyebrow. “And what’s that?”  
  
“Swim!” Jared beamed and effortlessly tossed Jensen over his shoulder.  
  
“Ah!” He’d deny it if you asked but Jensen squealed when Jared ran into the deeper water with him.  
  
Wolves loved the water and could play in it for hours, but cougars…  
  
A hiss escaped Jensen as Jared tried to lower him into the sea and he scrambled for purchase on Jared’s shoulders without a care on how strange they must look. His fingers dug into his mate’s broad shoulders and his feet locked around Jared’s waist in a death grip that wouldn’t allow him to let go.  
  
“Baby I can’t really breathe.” Jared choked out.  
  
Jensen tried to feel sympathy towards Jared but it was his own fault that he was in the situation. He wanted to enjoy the water with his mate but his cougar instinct was battling fiercely with his wolf one. The whine he let out was pitiful but he didn’t loosen his hold until Jared had him at the water’s edge again. Water was fine on his toes and in the bath or shower but when it came to swimming he wasn’t sure he could do it without kicking his inner cougar’s ass.  
  
“So… kitty doesn’t like the water?” Jared teased and Jensen was fully justified for tripping him over so that he landed on his ass in the breaking waves.  
  
“Keep talking that way and I won’t put out.”  
  
“Bitch you love my dick.” Jared snorted and an old woman nearby caught that part of their conversation, looking at them both in disgust.  
  
“Now look what you’ve done.” Jensen glared. “Stop making us look like assholes in public.”  
  
“But baby I love your asshole.”  
  
“Jared, please stop talking.”  
  
“But you love it when I talk dirty!” Jared made sure to shout that particular part.  
  
“I really can’t take you anywhere,” Jensen concluded.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
“ _Away in a manger, no crib for a bed._ ”  
  
“Uh… Alec?”  
  
“Yeah?  
  
“You are aware that you’re singing a Christmas carol to my stomach right?” Oscar smiled fondly as Alec’s brows furrowed.  
  
“I thought it was a nursery rhyme!”  
  
“Not really.” He laughed and pulled his mate in close, unable to let himself get too excited about the prospect of being pregnant yet.  
  
“Damn it.” Alec crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m never listening to Chad again.”  
  
“Surprised you did in the first place.” Oscar laughed again.  
  
“I know you said you wanted to wait a while but… you’re happy right?” Alec was the alpha but he was so vulnerable when it came to his mate. Oscar guessed it was a family thing after seeing how Jared was around Jensen.  
  
“I am happy.” He promised. “I’ll just be happier when the pup is here.”  
  
“I bet it’s a boy.”  
  
“I’d like a girl.”  
  
“Maybe a camp boy?”  
  
“You’ve been spending way too much time with the alpha.”  
  
“Well yeah he’s my dad.”  
  
“Should have known. Our child never had a chance at being macho.” Oscar tried to fight the smile but couldn’t help it as Alec tackled him onto their bed and tickled him for all he was worth.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Jared was used to waking up in the night to find Jensen not there sometimes because he couldn’t sleep but he wasn’t used to being woken up by an incessant cell phone ringing on Jensen’s bedside table. A quick glance at the clock said it was three in the morning and Jared was  _not_  happy.  
  
Jensen stirred at the noise and opened sleepy green eyes to stare at the phone but not actually understand that the phone was ringing. Jared reached over him and flipped open the cell, frowning when he saw it was Jim who was calling him.  
  
“This had better be important.” Jared grumbled.  
  
“I thought you should know something.” Jim said in way of greeting. “The council is currently in New York.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Congratulations Jared. The Padalecki pack is officially the biggest pack in the States.” Jim was a high member of the council and a good friend of Jared’s. They both knew that this was nothing to congratulate.  
  
“What happened to the New York pack? Last I heard it was the Riley pack that was the biggest in the States.” Jared really wasn’t sure he wanted to know.  
  
“The human protesters thought they’d make themselves known with a nice little silver bomb inside their home. There were no survivors.”  
  
“Fuck!” Jared snarled.  
  
Jensen jolted awake at the side of him from the flurry of angry emotions slamming across the bond and making his head throb. His mate was not happy and Jensen didn’t know much about what was happening. He was half asleep and not a lot was making sense to him at that moment.  
  
Jared rubbed a soothing hand across his mate’s back as he kept on talking. “How many were there in the Riley pack? Thirty?”  
  
“Yes around that number. There’s twenty seven in your pack right?”  
  
“Yeah and there’s Jensen’s brother whose a cougar too.” Jared could feel a head ache coming on as he processed the words. “What are you suggesting we do?”  
  
“There’s not much you can do. It won’t be long before it’s public knowledge that you’re the biggest pack around. It’s likely that you’ll be the next target. The council will be back in the next few days but it may be wise to team up with the neighbouring packs again so that if they do come for you then you’ve got back up.”  
  
“You’re right.” Jared sighed. “Thanks for the heads up Jim. Get home safe.”  
  
“You’re welcome Jared. I’m sorry it wasn’t on better circumstances that I called.”  
  
Jared hung up and barely refrained from throwing the cell across the room and smashing it against a wall. Jensen curled in close to him and asked him what was wrong, pouring all his love into the bond to try and soothe the pain forming inside of him. The pack was in danger. It wasn’t just one of them anymore it was all of them. His children, grandchildren, brothers and sisters were in danger. Jared would tear the world apart before he let any harm come to them.  
  
“So the protesters will come for us?” Jensen wasn’t afraid to admit that he was scared.  
  
“Most likely.” Jared wasn’t going to sugar coat anything for Jensen. He was the one person he could be honest with.  
  
“What are we going to do?”  
  
“I don’t want to fight unless we absolutely have to. We can’t show them we’re a threat unless they provoke us.”  
  
“I agree.” Jensen let his fingers roam over Jared’s tanned skin. “What about Alec and Oscar? How can they start their family with such a threat? They’ve waited so long for this.”  
  
“We’ll figure it out.” Jared promised. “Everything will be ok.”  
  


***

  
  
  
  
“Are you shitting me!?” Alec slammed his fist into a nearby tree when the pack adults gathered the next morning. They were out in the garden so that the children wouldn’t hear any outbursts such as Alec.  
  
“Alec calm down.” Jared rolled his eyes at his son’s outburst. They were all worried but that didn’t mean they all had to go break their fist on poor trees.  
  
“No! Not when there is a threat to my mate and my unborn child.”  
  
“I understand what’s at risk here but we have to be smart about this. You can’t go rushing in there unprepared because that’s going to put you and your family in even more danger. If we stay here and wait for them to make their move then we’re justified for fighting back. I called the neighbouring packs this morning and they’ve offered their help. We also have permission from the council to retaliate if they make the first move. I have this under control.”  
  
“I don’t think you do Pop.”  
  
Jared was fighting hard against the need to strangle his own son for being so hot headed. He chose to ignore him instead and ask his pack if they had their support and breathed a sigh of relief when they all agreed to stand by his decision and only fight if provoked. It boosted Jared’s mood to know that his pack supported him and knew that it was the right move to make.  
  
“Alec, why do you have to fight your dad on this?” Chad asked tiredly. “I’m sick of the same conversation. We’re not looking to go risk our lives here.”  
  
“Who are you to tell me what to do?” Alec snapped.  
  
“I’m the second alpha in this pack. I’m the one who makes the decision if your father can’t.”  
  
“I thought my dad made that decision.” Alec’s gaze flicked over to Jensen.  
  
“Jensen speaks for Jared when he is unable to but as an omega he can’t make an alpha’s decision in Jared’s place. I’m the alpha that Jared chose to step in when needed and you need to get that inside your thick head because you’re heir to a position that you have to earn.” Chad loved the young man but his tendency to lash out instead of think logically was really beginning to piss him off.  
  
“I don’t listen to you.” Alec told him firmly.  
  
“Yes.” Jared ground out. “You do.”  
  
“Alec, please stop arguing.” Oscar pleaded but his mate ignored him.  
  
“I won’t step back and let this pack get attacked just because you’re too busy trying to figure out your fucked up bond.”  
  
“Hey!” Jensen’s voice was deadly as he interrupted the alpha. “Watch your mouth.”  
  
“Well it’s true. You’d both rather focus on fixing it than on the safety of the pack.”  
  
“You need to realise that you don’t get to make the decisions Alec. You shut up and you do as I say if you want to stay part of this pack.” Jared didn’t like butting heads with his son but there wasn’t anything he could do.  
  
“So you’re saying my opinion means nothing?”  
  
“Yes. My decision is the one that stands.”  
  
“Then I challenge you for alpha.”  
  
  


  
**Chapter 8**

***

  
  
  
  
“Jared, don’t you dare.” Jensen grabbed his mate’s arm and dragged him back from squaring up against their son.  
  
“No.” Jared shook off Jensen’s hold. “He wants to be the tough guy then he can try. I’m the alpha and I’m not going to back down from a challenge because the alpha dumb enough to bother is my son.”  
  
“You could kill him!” Jensen took Jared’s hands in his and held him tight.  
  
“I’ll try not to.”  
  
“Jared! He’s our son!”  
  
“And he challenged me for alpha position. If I back down then he’ll be able to take it so I have to put him in his place.”  
  
Jensen pulled on Jared’s hands until they were out of earshot of the pack who were all standing nervous and on edge. He looked pleadingly into his mate’s eyes but it made no difference when he could see inside his head. Jared had no intention of backing down and if it resulted in the death of their son then it was just a risk he had to take. Jensen cursed the stupid fucking alpha mentality.  
  
“He’s our son.” Jensen said again.  
  
“And right now he’s a threat.” Jared countered.  
  
“Jared he’s got no skill and hardly any strength compared to you.”  
  
“He wants to challenge me for a position then he needs to know I’m not going to roll over and go easy on him just because I sired him.”  
  
“What if you kill him?” Jensen raised his voice as his anger increased. “What then?”  
  
“Then I’ll mourn my son but Jen he knows what to expect when he challenges an alpha. I’ll try not to hurt him but accidents happen.”  
  
“So you’d accidentally kill him. He’s my baby Jared! I gave birth to him and held him inside my body for nine months. You expect me to be ok with it if you hurt him?” Jensen didn’t know if he could forgive Jared if he hurt Alec.  
  
“And what if he hurts me?”  
  
“He won’t.”  
  
“But he challenged me. He has the intention to hurt me and that’s enough to make me want to hurt him back.”  
  
“How can you think so easily about hurting your own son but couldn’t imagine the thought of me even being unhappy?” Jensen didn’t understand. How could you understand something like that?  
  
“It’s my instinct Jen. You’re my mate and you can bear my offspring, give me an heir. Every part of me is designed to protect you above all, including our children.”  
  
“By doing this you’re hurting me.” Jensen wasn’t above begging Jared to stand down.  
  
“I’m not backing down Jensen. You can feel the bond. You  _know_  I’m not standing down.”  
  
“I can’t watch this.” Jensen tried desperately.  
  
“Then go inside.” Jared effectively ended the conversation by shifting into his wolf form and walking over to where Alec was standing ready.  
  
The pack all stood aside as the two alphas circled each other. Jared was much bigger than Alec and had muscles and skill that his son couldn’t compare to. It was hard for Jensen to watch but he couldn’t look away as the two alphas threw themselves at each other, snapping viciously. A sharp yelp filled the air as Jared sunk his teeth into Alec’s shoulder but the other alpha fought back, catching Jared’s muzzle with his sharp claws.  
  
The pain was enough for Jared to release his hold and his inner alpha growled in delight to see his opponent limping from the damage. It was an easy fight and Alec went down without Jared taking any dangerous blows. He had a few bruises and scratches but nothing major compared to Alec who could no longer stand.  
  
Howls of acknowledgement sounded out through the woods as the pack accepted their alpha as he asserted his position. Jared’s instinct was giving him urges to finish the other alpha off but somewhere in the back of his mind his human brain was fighting for him to stand down. Instinct and adrenaline is a deadly mix.  
  
Alec whimpered as he tried to rise to his feet but didn’t make it very far. Jared could hear an omega crying but he ignored them in favour of removing the competition. He stalked towards his prey but as he pounced a huge bulk intercepted him and he fell to the floor with a hard thud.  
  
A huge grey wolf with bright green eyes was snarling at him and leapt at Jared before he had the chance to recognise who the wolf was. He fought back against his attacker, locking his teeth around a muscular thigh and dragging the other wolf to the ground with a pained yelp.  
  
Blood tainted the light fur but it didn’t stop the other wolf fighting and Jared stumbled to the ground when the wolf knocked him down, spraining his ankle in the process. Jared threw himself at the other wolf, feeling victorious as his opponent crumbled under his weight and cried out helplessly.  
  
Jared let out a warning growl and pressed his teeth against the wolf’s throat. A familiar scent caught his attention and he jerked back in horror as he realised he’d been fighting with his mate. He’d attacked his  _mate_.  
  
Jensen rose on shaky legs, stepped over Alec protectively and bared his teeth at Jared. His mate showed no sign of submission and Jensen couldn’t blame him after the injuries Jared had just inflicted. He was furious at Jensen for putting himself in danger like that but he was also disgusted at himself for letting his alpha hormones take control and not recognise his mate.  
  
The pack were deathly silent as they took in the scene. Chad looked scared for them and it was too much for Jared, he shifted and limped back to the house. His ankle was throbbing in pain with every step and blood tainted his skin but he ignored it in favour of getting some control over his body. He couldn’t believe he’d hurt Jensen, it sickened him to think he was capable of that.  
  
Jensen ignored Jared’s retreating form and whined softly at Alec, nosing at his son’s blooded fur and licking across his muzzle. Oscar joined him quickly and did his best to wrap his small wolf body around Alec’s to offer him comfort. Alec nosed at his mate and let out a soft woof of thanks to Jensen, knowing how much his ego had almost cost him.  
  
“We need to get him medical help.” Jensen said as he shifted back, shooting a glance towards Sophia and Grace.  
  
The girls rushed forward to try and coax Alec into shifting so they could carry him into the house. Alec groaned in pain as he changed to his human form. Oscar changed with him and was quick to fuss over his injured mate, his tears shining sadly in the morning sun.  
  
“You should get some medical help too.” Chad noted as he took in the wound on Jensen’s thigh that was bleeding profusely.  
  
“I’m fine.” Jensen snapped as he watched the injury slowly heal itself. He was pissed that Jared had no control over his alpha when it came to fighting for his position.  
  
“You should go talk to him.” Chad motioned towards the house before nodding at Alec. “We’ll take care of him.”  
  
“Is it really that hard to control yourself when someone challenges you for an alpha position?” He’d never seen that side of his mate before and to see it inflicted on his son before having it directed at him was terrifying.  
  
“An alpha is most deadly when he’s fighting for his pack. That’s the time when they’re least human and that’s why it took so long for him to recognise you.” Chad smiled sympathetically. “What you just witnessed wasn’t Jared and you should know that. I’m sure it was scary to have your mate inflict pain on you like that but it was the wolf inside of him and not Jared. You know Jared isn’t like that.”  
  
“I thought I did.”  
  


***

  
  
  
  
“You stupid son of a bitch!” Jared yelled when Jensen finally made his way to their bedroom and Jensen flinched when Jared came closer. Jared froze and the blood drained from his face. “You’re afraid of me.” He whispered.  
  
“Well you did just attack me while considering killing our son.” Jensen ground out.  
  
“Jensen… In any other occasion you have to know that I wouldn’t hurt you.” Jared pleaded for his mate to understand. “Surely you understand that what happened today wasn’t me.”  
  
“What if it was the real you?”  
  
“You can’t honestly think that.” Jared deflated at the thought that Jensen could really think that the vicious alpha was who he was.  
  
“I don’t know what to think right now Jared.” Jensen admitted. He was hurt emotionally and physically and it hurt even more to argue with his mate. “I think you should sleep elsewhere tonight.”  
  
“No. We don’t sleep apart.” Jared couldn’t tell if he was arguing or pleading with the other man. “We don’t ever sleep separately.”  
  
“Today is a day of firsts then isn’t it?” Jensen ignored Jared when he protested and locked himself in the bathroom, switching the shower on and letting it wash away the day.  
  
The shower felt lonely without Jared and he tried to hold back the tears as he washed the dried blood off his skin. His cuts and bruises were healing but his thigh still looked pretty nasty. It was hard to believe that Jared had made the marks on his body. He loved it when Jared left a mark on him to stake his claim but the marks he was currently sporting were made to inflict pain. Jared had hurt him and it hurt his heart even more than his body.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Jared slumped down on the bed in an empty room, buried his face in the pillow and fought against the urge to scream. He could feel Jensen’s pain through the bond and it killed him to know that he was the cause of that pain. Jensen was hurting and there was nothing Jared could do. He was scared of himself so he couldn’t exactly blame Jensen for being scared too.  
  
It was still morning but Jared had no intention of leaving the room and facing the pack or Jensen. He didn’t know if he could ever face them again for losing control like he did. He sent a silent prayer that his younger kids and grandchild was inside and didn’t see the morning’s events.  
  
There was a light knock at the door before Chad walked inside. Jared didn’t look up from where his head was buried underneath a pillow but he could scent that Chad meant no harm. The other alpha sat down on the bed next to him and rubbed a reassuring hand across his shoulders.  
  
“Got to admit Jay. You were pretty scary before.” Chad said in lieu of greeting.  
  
“If you’ve come to rip me a new one then it’s nothing compared to how I’m beating myself up right now.” Jared mumbled into the pillow.  
  
“I’m just the guy they sent up here for you to snap at and let all your anger go.” He heard Chad shrug. “Apparently I’m the only one who stands a chance at kicking your ass so I bravely sacrificed myself.”  
  
“You hero.” Jared deadpanned as he slapped Chad lightly on the cheek. “The pack would be lost without you.”  
  
“Damn straight.” Chad laughed.  
  
“You spoke to Jensen?” He was anxious to know if his mate was ok.  
  
“No but I think you fucked up when you attacked your mate like that. Alec deserved the ass kicking he got but I think Jensen was right to stop you killing him. You couldn’t live with yourself if you hurt your son and Jensen put himself in the firing line knowing that. Jensen did that willingly Jared. It might have scared him to have you react like that but he knew he was jumping in front of an alpha in a pack fight so maybe he’s not as upset as you think. Maybe he’s just shook up a little.”  
  
“Trust me Chad. He’s  _very_  upset.” Jared had no doubt about that.  
  
“Guess you better get on your knees then alpha.” Chad sent him a dirty wink. “And not in the way that you enjoy.”  
  
“You’re an ass.”  
  
“I know. So are you.”  
  
“I know.” Jared couldn’t believe how much of an epic fuck up he had made. “I’m not sure how willing he’ll be to forgive me this time.”  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
**Chapter 9**

***

  
  
  
  
It took Jensen a grand total of thirteen hours before he couldn’t stand it anymore. He rolled out of his bed and padded across the hallway until he made it to the room that Jared was staying in. The lights were off and Jared’s soft brown hair stuck out from under the sheets. He felt his fear and anger drain away as he took in his mate’s sleepy features.  
  
Jared sniffled softly in his sleep and unconsciously grasped at the side of the bed Jensen usually slept in. It made Jensen smile to see his husband reach out for him in his sleep and he saw the venerable side of Jared that the alpha never unleashed to anyone but Jensen.  
  
He spent a few more minutes of watching Jared sleep and it occurred to him that he wasn’t mad any more. It had been Jensen’s fault for jumping in front of an alpha who was enraged and he knew deep down that Jared wouldn’t intentionally hurt him.  
  
Jensen lifted the sheets and slipped into the bed next to Jared. He smiled when Jared shifted closer and wrapped his arms around him, pressing a half asleep kiss onto his temple. He let out a soft laugh at the drool Jared left on his forehead but he’d never felt more at home. He snuggled in closer and kissed the sleep warm skin, allowing it to lull him into unconsciousness along with his mate.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
It had been a long night with the last of Alec’s wounds healing up and it took them hours to finally fall into a restless sleep. Oscar woke up first and spent a few moments taking in his mate’s features and tried hard not to think about how he had been covered in blood yesterday. He’d come so close to losing the one man who meant everything.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Oscar asked when Alec finally woke up.  
  
“Ego hurts more than my body.” The alpha shrugged and pulled his mate in close to his body.  
  
“I can’t believe Jensen jumped in front of Jared like that. I don’t think I could jump in front of a fighting alpha.” Oscar was awed at the other omega’s bravery to save his son.  
  
“My dad is pretty incredible.” Alec agreed. “I would have deserved everything I got for challenging my own father like that.”  
  
“Well I’m glad Jensen saved you because you’re my alpha and we need you.”  
  
“We?”  
  
“Me and our baby.” Oscar took Alec’s hand in his own and placed it over his flat stomach. “We’re going to be a family and I don’t care if you are pack alpha or just mine as long as you’re here with us. Promise me you won’t do anything this stupid again?”  
  
“I promise.” It wasn’t a very hard promise to make and he even sealed the deal with a kiss.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
“James I really don’t think that’s a good idea.” Dakota rubbed her fingers across her forehead to soothe the oncoming headache as she listened to her boyfriend on the other line.  
  
“We’ve been dating for six months. Don’t you think it’s time I met your family?” James was persistent enough that he’d probably be an alpha if he were a Were.  
  
“Honestly I think the only way you could ever meet my dad is if you were bulletproof.” Her Pop would most likely kill the human after the fight yesterday. He already didn’t approve so she couldn’t imagine what he’d do if he actually met the guy.  
  
“I’ll be fine.” James had clearly underestimated Jared Padalecki.  
  
Dakota tried to stop him from making a dumbass decision but James hung up before she could get a word out. She sighed in defeat and tried thinking up plans to keep her boyfriend alive but if he was dumb enough to come close to a pack house then she found it hard to consider stopping somebody from kicking his ass.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Jared saw the brightness behind his eyelids but he didn’t want to wake up just yet so he buried his face against his pillow and cuddled it tightly. He smiled when the pillow pressed a kiss against his nose and it was embarrassing just how long it took Jared to realise that it wasn’t a pillow that was kissing him.  
  
“Jen?” Jared didn’t understand what had happened for his mate to be in the bed.  
  
“I couldn’t even be away from you for one whole day.” Jensen admitted with a soft smile.  
  
“I’m glad.” Jared would have bawled like a baby if Jensen found it easy to be away from him. “I’m so sorry for hurting you.”  
  
“It’s ok. I’m ok. It just scared me is all.”  
  
“You should never be scared.” Jared told him firmly. “Never be scared of me.”  
  
“I’m not.” Jensen had been scared for his son. He hadn’t really considered his own life until it was all over. “I had to stop you hurting Alec any more. It was my own fault.”  
  
“I should have recognised your scent as soon as I caught it. Should have known it was you the second I saw your wolf. You were familiar but I couldn’t place you as my mate. It scares me to think that was even possible.” Jared hadn’t had to fight for an alpha position in a really long time and he’d completely forgotten how out of control the alpha gets. The wolf takes hold until there is no human left and it hurt Jared to think of how he’d attacked Jensen so easily. “I could have killed you.”  
  
“But you didn’t.” Jensen kissed him firmly. “You didn’t.” He deepened the kiss. “I’m ok.” His hand reached back to card through Jared’s tangled hair. “I love you and I’m ok.”  
  
Jared kissed him back fiercely, tangling their tongues and rolling them so that he was on top of his mate. Jensen’s legs wrapped around him and bought them even closer together, rolling his hips up against Jared’s and demanding attention.  
  
“Damn you’re pushy.” Jared laughed softly, kissing down Jensen’s exposed throat.  
  
“And you love it.” Jensen gasped as Jared removed the layers of clothing separating them, fusing their naked bodies together as Jared slowly prepped him.  
  
“You keep giving me that pissy glare and you’ll never get laid.” Jared smirked at Jensen’s narrowed eyes.  
  
“I don’t need prepping.” He whined. “Just get in me!”  
  
“And they say romance is dead.” Jared said flatly.  
  
“Baby, make love to me.” Jensen whispered, his voice filled with open love and adoration that made Jared pause. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” Jared gave up his teasing and slowly slid inside his mate.  
  
The bond opened up to a level they hadn’t yet experienced as Jensen completely let his walls down. Every single thought and feeling his husband had ever felt was exposed, right there for Jared to see. Jared choked on a breath at the intense feelings this caused. Jensen’s love was raw and deep and no other love could compare to it.  
  
Jared found himself letting his own walls down. There is only one person on Earth that Jared would ever be open with and that man was on his back underneath Jared’s body, moaning softly with each gentle thrust. Jensen was the only person who’d see him like this, the only one Jared completely trusted. Trust meant more than love to Jared and he made sure Jensen knew it.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
A knock on the door caused Jared to try and pull his knot out of his mate but it just wasn’t happening. The knot was firmly locking them together and had no intention of loosening. They both groaned in annoyance at the realisation that they were about to be walked in on.  
  
“Oh fuck!” Chad’s hands slapped over his eyes. “You guys really need to start putting a sock on the door or something because my eyes can’t take much more!”  
  
“Admit it Chad. You just love walking in and seeing my ass.” Jared grinned and wiggled his ass at the other alpha, chuckling softly when the motion caused Jensen to moan quietly as the knot shifted inside him.  
  
“Jen, do you mind not putting on a porno for me?” Chad asked desperately. “You really don’t need to scar me more.”  
  
Jared laughed at Chad’s pleading and purposely rutted up into his mate, proud at the way Jensen clutched on tightly to his shoulders and came again between them. It was so fucking hot that he could make his mate come apart like that even with someone else in the room. It was even hotter because it was Jensen.  
  
“Well I know I didn’t need to see that.” Chad muttered in annoyance. “You’re like a newly mated pair all over again. It’s sickening.”  
  
“Nobody is asking you to stand there and watch.” Jared reminded him. “You’re just jealous that Sophia isn’t as sex crazed as Jensen.”  
  
“Fuck you.” Jensen slurred sleepily. “I’m not sex crazed.”  
  
“Yeah you are.” Jared told him. “And it’s very sexy.”  
  
Chad made a gagging noise that caused Jensen to giggle beneath him. Jensen was exhausted from the effort it took to expose himself through the bond. It was almost as if he was drunk with how loose his limbs were and how cuddly he was. Jensen was always cuddly but he was even cuddlier than usual.  
  
“Is there a reason you’re here Chad?” Jared asked as he unashamedly sucked marks onto his mate’s skin.  
  
“Yeah.” Chad sighed heavily. “The news that our pack is the largest has just been made public knowledge.”  
  
“TV?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Fucking humans.” A rumbling growl formed in Jared’s throat in annoyance. “Any news on the protesters?”  
  
“Sadly, yes.”  
  
“Do I really want to know?” Jared asked, pretty confident with the answer.  
  
“Probably not but you have to. Very soon it’s going to be our problem.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“There was a human attack about fifty miles from here. Two Weres are dead.”  
  
Jared froze. Jensen whined from the loss of attention he was receiving but he was pretty much out of it so Jared could forgive him for not seeing the threat. If there had been an attack only fifty miles away then it was no doubt that the protesters were on their way. Fast.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Jared made his way down to the pack living room while he let Jensen sleep off his exhaustion. The pack were pacing frantically, each member was clearly worried about the almost certain battle ahead. He’d already called the neighbouring packs who were all eager to get their hands on the protesters and they were on their way. It was only a matter of time before shit hit the fan.  
  
“Where’s Jensen?” Sophia asked, clearly worried about him after the fight the day before.  
  
“Sleeping. We did something with our bond and it drained us but Jensen was affected more than me.” Jared could feel how weakened he was but it was nothing compared to what Jensen was feeling.  
  
“Our alpha and his omega are both weak. Oh good. What great timing.” Chad let out a frustrated huff and everyone joined in with telling him to shut up.  
  
“Maybe the ones of us who aren’t affected by silver should be the ones who interact with the protesters first.” Josh added helpfully. “If the rumours are true then they know about silver. Our immunity could throw them off and we’d take the advantage.”  
  
“You have a point.” Jared agreed. “The triplets and Rachel aren’t to be involved. Along with the other children that are too young. I want them kept with Misha in the house.”  
  
“Dakota?”  
  
“She’s pretty lethal and she’s immune. We need her.” Jared didn’t want to put his thirteen year old daughter on the front line like that but she was one of the few who weren’t affected by silver.  
  
“So it’s me, you, Jensen, Grace, Alec, Dakota, Oscar, Tom and Jason who are immune?” Josh scanned the room to see if he’d missed anybody.  
  
“And me you dumb feline.” Gale jabbed him in the side and Josh let out a hiss in annoyance.  
  
“I thought you were a half breed. There’s no omega in your blood.” Josh eyed him carefully, trying to figure it out.  
  
“The other half is human you dumbass. Human’s aren’t allergic to silver.” Gale rolled his bright blue eyes dramatically but Josh ignored him.  
  
“I’m not all that keen to think of my mate on the front line.” Alec interrupted.  
  
“They’re using silver Alec.” Jared smiled sadly. “We don’t have a choice.”  
  
“But he’s pregnant.” Alec argued.  
  
“There is nothing stronger than a pregnant omega.” Jared told him confidently. “We’ve got his back.”  
  
Alec looked like he was about to argue but he stopped to scent the air. Jared picked up on it too and spun around to find where the human scent was coming from. Dakota was stood in the doorway looking like she’d rather be anywhere else. Behind her was a young human male who looked about as scared as he should do.  
  
“What the fuck is that?” Jared asked with distaste.  
  
“My boyfriend.” Dakota winced as she spoke, it was clear that this hadn’t been her decision.  
  
“Oh good.” Jared beamed. “I need some target practice.”

 

  
**Chapter 10**

***

  
  
  
  
“Jared.” Chad put his hand on Jared’s arm. “Please don’t kill a child.”  
  
“Why not.” Jared whined. “Please lemme kill him.”  
  
“Dad!” Dakota stood in front of the terrified human. “What the hell is wrong with you?”  
  
“The humans killed Were’s about fifty miles away. They’re heading here.” Jared ground out, glaring at the human.  
  
The blood drained from Dakota’s face and she started backing the human out of the room. They were forced back into the room however by the arrival of Jensen who looked much more awake and was about set to join Jared on decapitating the human who dared date their daughter.  
  
“James was just leaving.” Dakota grabbed the human’s shoulders and steered him towards the door but they were backed into the room once more by the arrival of the council.  
  
“There are several packs stationed in the woods. It should be safe here for a little while.” Jim gave a warm smile to everyone present, even the human.  
  
“I think I’ll just go.” The human turned to leave but Jim stopped him.  
  
“For all we know the protesters are already here. I can’t guarantee your safety and I will not let a human die. Looks like you’re stuck here kid.” Jim offered him an apologetic half smile and the human’s fear increased.  
  
“I’m not keeping him alive.” Jared growled out.  
  
“Just because he’s dating your daughter doesn’t mean he deserves to die.” Jim rolled his eyes.  
  
“But isn’t that reason enough?” Jared wouldn’t let any of his girls date if it was his choice but Grace would probably try and kick his ass if he tried to stop her.  
  
“I think you know the answer to that.” Jim chuckled before turning sympathetic eyes towards Josh and Jensen. “I’d like to offer my condolences.”  
  
Jensen and Josh both furrowed their brows and looked to each other in question. They seemed to have a silent debate before turning back to Jim. It was Jensen who broke their silence. “Condolences for what?”  
  
“One of the Weres that died was a cougar. She was close to you once.” Jim bowed his head in respect.  
  
“Mackenzie?” Jensen whispered in disbelief.  
  
“She was your sister wasn’t she?” Jim hadn’t known her personally but he’d known how close they’d once been.  
  
“She was until she drove a dagger in my back.” Jensen muttered, his anger still burning hot for what happened to tear them apart.  
  
“Regardless of what happened she was your blood and I’m sure that deep down you’re grieving. I’m sorry her life had to end this way.” Jim gave them a moment to collect themselves before sparking up possible battle plans with Jared and Chad.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
The pack spent hours making preparations and gaining bruises from combat training. They all ached and were miserable so Jared was thankful when he could finally retreat to his bedroom with Jensen. He was tired and the house was relatively safe under the protection of the neighbouring packs so he was more than happy to settle in for a good night sleep before the troubles that morning would bring.  
  
“I hate humans.” Jared groaned, stretching out his aching back.  
  
“I hate people in general.” Jensen smirked as Jared thumped his hand on his shoulder.  
  
“What about me!”  
  
“You’re sexy so I guess I can tolerate you.” Jensen shrugged nonchalantly and Jared tackled him to the bed.  
  
“You’re lucky that you’re so gorgeous because I don’t just let anyone talk to me like that.” Jared grinned and nibbled on Jensen’s collar bone.  
  
“Don’t lie baby. You’re a pushover and you know it.” Jensen grinned and pushed his body up against his mate.  
  
“Is that so?” Jared sucked against Jensen’s throat, marking him up for all to see.  
  
“But I love you for it.”  
  
“I’m a very loveable guy.”  
  
“And a kick ass alpha to top it all off.”  
  
“Exactly! You’re a lucky guy Jensen.”  
  
“You’re the lucky one Jared because if you say that again when you’re trying to get me to suck your dick then I’ll be tempted to gnaw it off.” Jensen bit down on his mate’s hip bone in warning.  
  
“I wish you would hurry up and gnaw me off.” Jared smirked and Jensen climbed out of the bed, rushing into the bathroom and locking the door before Jared could catch him.  
  
“You’ll have to gnaw yourself off.” Jensen teased through the closed door.  
  
“Baby!” Jared whined, banging on the door for extra emphasis. “I don’t bend that way!”  
  
“Then you’ll have to get Misha to teach you some yoga won’t you  _baby_?”  
  
“Jensen Padalecki you need to open this door right now or else!”  
  
“Or else what?” Jensen leant his back against the door, grinning wildly.  
  
“Else you can fuck yourself through your next heat!” Jared threw the only thing he had against his mate, laughing smugly when Jensen opened the door. “See baby. I knew you’d see sense.”  
  
“Actually.” Jensen walked over to the bedside table and began rummaging around inside. “I was taking you up on the offer of fucking myself.” He beamed at Jared when he found his favourite toy and went to lock himself in the bathroom again.  
  
“Oh no you don’t!” Jared wouldn’t stand for that and he grabbed Jensen around the waist, threw him over his shoulder and dropped him unceremoniously onto the bed. “Assume the position.” He folded his arms across his chest, raising an expectant eyebrow.  
  
“And to think they say romance is dead.” Jensen deadpanned.  
  
“I’d wine and dine you if that’s what you wanted.” Jared held his arms out helplessly.  
  
“And what is it that I want then?”  
  
“My dick.” Jared answered like it was obvious. “In your ass.”  
  
“Wow. Consider me wooed.” Jensen rolled his eyes but couldn’t help laughing as Jared advanced on him, pinning his body to the bed and blowing a raspberry on his chest.  
  
“I’m a god.”  
  
“You’re a something.”  
  
“Hero?”  
  
“I was thinking more along the lines of asshole.”  
  
“Speaking of ass…” Jared winked and grabbed the ass in question.  
  
“You’re all charm.”  
  
“Damn straight!”  
  


***

  
  
  
  
After being babysat by various pack members all day Dakota finally lashed out and dragged James off for some privacy. They were sat out in the hallway near Dakota’s bedroom and the room they were loaning James until the ordeal was over.  
  
“Why are people after you?” James asked, making sure to be quiet to avoid unwanted attention.  
  
Dakota shrugged. “They’re idiots. They don’t like that we’re different.”  
  
“You’re not different.” James told her confidently, smiling big brown eyes up at her.  
  
“Uh… in case you haven’t noticed. I kind of turn into a big ass wolf or cougar every time the full moon pops up.” Dakota knew James didn’t know all that much about werewolves but she assumed he knew that much at least.  
  
“So your body is different. It’s the same as the difference between being fat or skinny. You have the power to hurt people and yet none of you do. You’d rather keep me here where I can be safe than let me go out into danger. Why don’t they get that?” James really didn’t understand.  
  
“Because they’re idiots. Plus I think you’d probably be cut up into a million pieces right now if Jim hadn’t stepped in. I wouldn’t doubt that my dad’s words were serious. You got to keep your head down and avoid danger. The last thing we need is them suspecting we’ve kidnapped a human or something.” Dakota was getting a headache just thinking about it.  
  
James offered a small smile that wasn’t all that reassuring before finally deciding to call it a night and head into one of the bedrooms the pack were putting him up in. He’d called his parents to let them know the situation and while they were worried they also knew that interfering would be more dangerous than letting things take its course. It would suck to hang around in a house full of wolves that already didn’t like him but as long as they kept him alive he had no problem with it.  
  
“Promise you won’t eat me in my sleep?” James asked around a smile.  
  
“Oh I don’t know.” Dakota pretended to consider it. “You are cute enough I could just eat you after all.”  
  
“I’ll tell your father.” Chad’s voice teased as he walked past them and heard the conversation.  
  
“I’ll tell Sophia how desperate you are for another child.” Dakota shot back, laughing when Chad paled noticeably.  
  
“She’d never let me sleep with her again.” Chad looked terrified at the concept.  
  
“Hush up then.”  
  
“Yes m’lady.” Chad bowed several times and rushed back to the rest of the pack. Dakota found it far too easy to taunt her uncle Chad and it finally paid off for something useful.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
“What would you do if you could never have sex again?” Jared asked when they were tied tightly together and snuggled under the warm blankets.  
  
“I’d be thrilled to not have something the size of a baseball up my ass every night.” Jensen muttered, smiling to himself when Jared nipped at his earlobe.  
  
“You love my knot.” Jared told him confidently. “It makes you all warm and tingly inside.”  
  
“You suck at dirty talk.” Jensen made an image of Jared alone and sexless while Jensen was living it up on a beach in Hawaii. Jared narrowed his eyes and added himself to Jensen’s beach as a sexy lifeguard, complete with Baywatch running. “But your ego clearly makes up for it.”  
  
They laughed and were quiet for a few minutes. Simply enjoying each other’s presence and embracing the warmth of shared body heat. With everything going on around them it was nice to just relax and take a breather.  
  
“Are you ok?” Jared asked softly, careful not to shatter the calm that surrounded them. “You used to be close to Mack.”  
  
“It hurts a little.” Jensen admitted. “She was my sister and I loved her but then she betrayed me so easily. She cried about it but there was no remorse there, not really. She deserved to be cast from my life but I’m not sure if she should have died.”  
  
“She tried to kill you.” Jared added. “I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what she deserved.”  
  
“If you commanded me to go kill somebody then I’d do it.” Jensen argued. “I’d obey my alpha’s order just as she did.”  
  
“Josh didn’t.”  
  
“And I thank him for that every day but even after what she did I guess I can sort of understand why she did it. I hope I’d never be capable of that myself but if it were you calling the shots then you know I’d follow you.” Jensen tried to convey his feelings through the bond to help Jared understand but it was hard to find the right emotions. They’d had the bond for a few weeks but it was still hard to communicate through it so after a few failed attempts he just gave up.  
  
“I sort of understand.” Jared admitted. “But I could never feel sorry for her after what she tried to do to you. I’d have killed her myself if you’d have let me.”  
  
“Then I’d be just as bad as her. I like to think I’m better than that.”  
  
“You are better than that.” Jared shut up Jensen’s protest with a kiss. “You’re so much better than that. You deserve the world and she almost took that. She would have taken that if I hadn’t gotten to you in time.”  
  
“And now we’re pretty much immortal.” Jensen sighed.  
  
“You don’t like that?” Jared was curious as to why Jensen wouldn’t want to be immortal.  
  
“I’m not saying I want to die but I just always thought it would happen someday.”  
  
Jared gave him a half smile that said he didn’t really understand but then he’d been alive for over a century and probably had never even thought of dying one day so it must be strange for him to grasp. Jensen promised he never wanted to leave him and that seemed to be enough to calm Jared’s worry about losing his mate.  
  
They were starting to drift off to sleep when a gunshot split through the silence and warning howls across the woods pierced the air. They were suddenly wide awake and they stared worriedly at each other for a few long seconds. Jared pressed his lips against Jensen’s, whispered that he loved him and tried to pull out from his mate but his knot wasn’t budging. They were still locked tight and that hold had no intention of loosening any time soon.  
  
“Oh look. Jared’s knot has gotten us in trouble… again!” Jensen let out a frustrated huff as he tried to move.  
  
“I guess it’s  _not_  your day.” Jared giggled.  
  
“So fucking funny.” Jensen grumbled. “Seriously Jay, get off me.”  
  
“I can’t.” Jared’s face was all seriousness as he spoke.  
  
“What?!”  
  
“I can’t.” Jared repeated.  
  
“Well try again!”  
  
Jared tried again and Jensen let out a pained cry when the knot didn’t move even an inch. A stray tear slipped down his mate’s cheek and Jared kissed it away softly. “I’m so sorry.” They were officially screwed.

 

  
**Chapter 11**

***

  
  
  
  
“Jay, get off me.” Jensen whined, trying to dislodge the knot but failing miserably.  
  
“I’m trying.” Jared grit out.  
  
More gun shots filled the air and they tried desperately to part themselves but Jared’s knot wouldn’t budge and it was looking like neither of them were going anywhere for quite a while. They could hear the pack rushing outside the house through the open bedroom window and Jared ached to join his pack but he physically couldn’t move.  
  
“I’m scared.” Jensen admitted quietly and instead of trying to pull away from his mate he took the opportunity to wrap his body around the other man.  
  
“Don’t be.” Jared pressed soft kisses on his face and lips. “I’m here.”  
  
“How long do you think we’ll be tied like this?”  
  
“I wish I knew.” Jared tested how tightly they were tied and frowned. “Maybe half an hour.”  
  
“It feels different than normal.” Jensen frowned. “More intense and stronger.”  
  
“I think it’s the bond.” Jared sighed.  
  
“Oh it’s the bond alright.” An unfamiliar voice added.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
“Where the fuck are Jared and Jensen?!” Chad yelled when the pack had assembled outside.  
  
“I don’t know.” Alec shrugged. “Dad practically ran to the bedroom after training.”  
  
“If they’re too busy fucking then I swear to god I’ll kick some ass.” Chad kicked at a rock on the ground and waited impatiently for someone else to offer up an idea.  
  
“Maybe we should go on without them.” Alec pulled his mate close and tried to offer the pack warm smiles.  
  
“We can’t.” Chad looked like he really wanted to agree but he held close to his loyalty. “Without Jared’s word we can’t move. Not unless the humans get here before he does.”  
  
“There could be wolves out there dying and you’re telling us to stay put?” Alec knew he’d been bratty before but surely Chad understood him this time.  
  
“I can’t go against the Alpha’s words.”  
  
“You’re the second alpha!” Alec’s voice rose in anger. “I thought it was up to you to make these kind of decisions when my father is unable to.”  
  
“He is here somewhere Alec. I’m sorry but I can’t make those decisions until I know for certain that he isn’t coming.” Chad really was sorry.  
  
“What if something is wrong?” Sophia interrupted. It was strange for a beta to speak when alphas were making important arrangements and she was rewarded by several annoyed growls from the surrounding alphas.  
  
“I’ll go find out.” Chad hated the idea of leaving the pack without a lead alpha but if Jared and Jensen were in trouble then they’d need their strongest wolf to help them. “Gale can you keep the peace while I’m gone?” He sent an apologetic look to Alec for choosing the other alpha.  
  
“Sorry Chad but I’m coming with you.” Gale grinned. “Partners in crime and all that.”  
  
“Even in times like this you can make a joke?” Chad asked with disbelief.  
  
“It’s times like this that you need a joke.” Gale gave him a lopsided smile. “As the new in charge alpha I place Alec in charge until we get back but if he tells you to go attack then ignore him until you actually see a human. That’s an order guys.”  
  
“You really wanted to do that didn’t you?” Chad laughed.  
  
“I’d make a kick ass alpha.” Gale agreed. “Now let’s go see what’s keeping ours.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Jensen could hear his heart racing as he stared up wide eyed at the intruder. The scent that filled the room was unmistakeably human and the deadly smirk sent to them was terrifying. He’d never considered being fearful of a human but he was left vulnerable like this and he tried to hide himself further under Jared’s body.  
  
Jared was tense and a low growl filled the room but the human didn’t move. His mate’s eyes turned golden with fury when his wolf started to take over but they were still tied tight without even a hint of receding so the human must have known that he was no threat.  
  
“Your bond is broken you silly little wolves.” The human laughed. “I have to say I’m quite proud of this achievement. Your so called unbreakable bond was proved to be broken by poor weak humans. You must be hell bent on destroying us.”  
  
“Nah.” Jared let out an annoyed breath. “Just you.”  
  
“What do you mean the bond is broken?” Jensen asked and the human jumped at the sound of his voice.  
  
“An omega like you shouldn’t speak out of turn.” He sneered. “Omegas should be seen and fucked but never heard.”  
  
“You speak to my mate like that again and your insides will soon become your outsides.” Jared threatened, his teeth elongating and a snarl rippling through him.  
  
“Sorry alpha but you’re a little tied up right now.”  
  
“Tell me what you meant by our bond is broken.” Jared demanded as the human ignored his mate’s presence.  
  
“Your bond shattered weeks ago. You can’t be that close if you never noticed. Most of the other wolves we tried it on were rendered useless within hours and we gave it to you without you even knowing months ago. I expected you to hold on for a while but I am surprised your omega isn’t dead yet. I hear a breaking bond hurts like hell.” He laughed and Jared felt his mate tense beneath him.  
  
Jensen’s hands were clutching to Jared’s back and Jared was unconsciously rubbing his thumb in soothing circles on his mate’s shoulder. They could both sense the other’s unease and fear easier than ever before. Their bond wasn’t broken but stronger than anyone could have anticipated. Jared guessed that wasn’t part of the plan.  
  
“Sorry to disappoint but we’re not like other wolves.” Jared ground out. “Your little plan backfired.”  
  
The human looked stunned for a moment but he covered it up quickly with an amused laugh. “That explains why you’re not dead I guess. It’s a shame it was a dud but you can never be too certain with these new sciences. Your omega was far too easy to poison with all those drips in his arms in hospital. Car crashes are horrible things.”  
  
“You son of a bitch.” Jared wanted to throw himself at the man and tear his throat out but Jensen’s pained whimper when he tried to move held him back. “What the hell did you do?”  
  
“It didn’t seem to work.” The human frowned. “It’s just some simple genetics stuff that worked on other wolves but you seemed to have skipped it. I’d love to take the time to experiment on you but I need to be quick before your pack of mutts notice you’re gone.”  
  
“Quick with what?” Jared’s claws were itching to slash into the human and it was physically hurting to refrain himself.  
  
“Killing you of course.” The human spoke with pure glee as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a flashy looking hand gun.  
  
“That won’t hurt us.” Jared laughed.  
  
“I have enough silver in one bullet to wipe out an entire pack.” The man smiled. “I’d love to stay and watch you die but knowing how painful it will be to separate you is more than enough to keep me happy.” He didn’t waste time in raising the gun, giving one final lethal smile before pulling the trigger.  
  
Fire exploded into Jared’s side as the bullet lodged into his chest, probably puncturing a lung while doing so. Jensen screamed as Jared let out a pained gasp, his full weight falling onto his mate and knocking the air out of him.  
  
“Jared!” Jensen pulled and pushed at his mate to try and get a response. “Jared!” He didn’t even try to stop the tears streaming down his cheeks at his mate’s limp body on top of him.  
  
“ _Don’t cry baby._ ” Jared’s soft voice filtered through the bond. “ _I’m here. Promise_.”  
  
“Wake up.” Jensen pleaded, not sparing the human another glance. “Jay, wake up.”  
  
“ _Love you._ ”  
  
“I love you too. Always.” He kissed Jared’s cheek and held his hand firmly over his mate’s wound, trying to stop the blood that was already coating his skin.  
  
“How cute.” The human’s voice pushed Jensen to breaking point and he tipped his head back to let out a distraught loud howl that bought back hundreds of answering howls. “What the hell?” The human stepped back, confused and scared.  
  
“Omegas may mean shit to you but you have no idea how much I’m worth here.” It was Jensen’s turn to laugh when he felt his pack members springing into action.  
  
The human turned to run but he turned straight into Chad and Gale who wasted no time in shifting and dealing with the man who dared hurt the alpha and his mate. Jensen let out a relieved sigh when the human went down and then turned his attention back to Jared.  
  
“Jay?” He whispered, squeezing his mate and shaking him a little to try and get a response. “Baby talk to me.”  
  
“We need to get him seen by Sophia.” Chad moved the covers back enough to assess the wound.  
  
“You need to get the bullet out.” Jensen pleaded. “It’s silver and it’s killing him. We’re tied too tight to move.”  
  
“I’m allergic.” Chad let out a frustrated growl. “Fuck.”  
  
“I’m not.” Gale moved forward and took a good look at the puncture wound on the right side of Jared’s chest. “It may be possible to suck the bullet out. I don’t fancy poking Jared with things to try and get it out. He’d kick my ass.”  
  
“I don’t care what you do. Just do it!” Jensen yelled.  
  
He was trailing his fingers through Jared’s hair in silent reassurance and it was killing him to know that his mate was in pain and there was nothing he could do. Jensen was right there next to Jared and he was completely useless. It was the fucking bond’s fault because there was no way they’d still be tied with their old bond. Maybe it was their fault too for knotting in the first place but can they really be blamed for trying to have happiness while the rest of their life was crumbling.  
  
Gale looked warily at the wound that was oozing blood. “Your blood…” He paused, searching for the right words. “It’s not going to affect my bond right?”  
  
“It shouldn’t do but try not to swallow any blood just in case.” Jensen hadn’t even thought about that. If their bond malfunction was caused by a poison then it could have still been in their system but the human had confirmed that they had fought off the affects and instead strengthened their bond. Surely it was worth the risk to save their alpha.  
  
Gale considered it for a few long seconds before pressing his lips to Jared’s chest. Jared let out a soft groan of pain but didn’t open his eyes as the bullet was removed. Gale spat out a bloody mouthful onto the floor and wiped his mouth on the sheets before picking up the bullet to inspect it. His brows furrowed when he saw the offending object.  
  
“It’s not silver.” He whispered in disbelief.  
  
“What?” Jensen didn’t understand how that was possible but he watched in amazement as Jared’s wound began healing before his eyes.  
  
“The human was bluffing.”  
  
“Why would they do that?” Jensen couldn’t believe the emotional pain he’d just experienced for a bluff.  
  
“To prove a point.” Jared’s voice was quiet and he let out a pathetic groan when he tried to move. “Human wanted to prove he was the one in charge. He never intended to kill us.” Jared scented the air and caught the stench of a dead body. “I’m guessing he thought he could escape.”  
  
“What?” Gale, Chad and Jensen didn’t seem to be as enlightened as Jared.  
  
“They were trying to prove that humans were still the top species. I’ve no doubt that they have shot wolves outside but the lack of silver proves that it’s all for show. Just like Jim said.” Jared yawned, suddenly very sleepy after his whole getting shot thing.  
  
“Just like Jim said?” Jensen grit out. “What the fuck haven’t you been telling me you asshole!?”  
  
“You know when somebody tells you a secret you’re supposed to keep it.” Jared mumbled. “I’m a man of my word Jensen. Someone to be trusted and it was fucking near impossible to keep it from you.”  
  
“Oh well I’m sorry that I’m such an inconvenience.” Jensen’s voice was deadly as he pushed Jared off him, almost crying out in agony when the knot was wrenched free and stormed into the bathroom.  
  
He couldn’t believe that Jared could have saved him the pain to know his family were in danger and when he thought Jared’s life was in danger but all of that time he’d had a suspicion that they’d all be ok. Jensen had been going crazy and Jared had been fine. His anger had controlled him when he stormed out and he hadn’t had the time to embrace his husband, to tell him he loved him and that he was glad he was safe… to tell him about their baby.  
  
  


  
**Chapter 12**

***

  
  
  
  
“Jensen?” Chad appeared behind him, seeming to have taken the long way around and entered the bathroom through the nursery door.  
  
“I’m fine.” Jensen wiped angrily at his tears, fucking hormones were already kicking in.  
  
“I don’t think you are.” Chad countered.  
  
“Well when have my feelings ever been taken into consideration anyway?” Jensen knew he was being unfair to Chad but he just couldn’t take it. He was covered in his mate’s blood and it had all been for nothing. There were so many unanswered questions and Jensen couldn’t even bring himself to ask them. He’d given up.  
  
“Jared mentioned that the humans may only be out to set a warning.” Chad said after a few moments of silence. “He only told me a few hours ago but he explained what he could. They only killed the Weres that attacked them first. They seem to be just as scared as we are.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters right now. I was convinced my mate was dying and that the same thing was happening to my pack while my mate had thought that everything would be ok. You knew about this and I don’t care if you’ve known for a few hours he still told you and left me in the dark.” Jensen was keeping a big secret of his own but with the hell he’d been through in the past he thought he was justified for keeping it quiet for a little while at least.  
  
“He wanted to tell you.” Chad said softly.  
  
“But he didn’t” Was the main thing. He’d had so many chances. They were helpless at the hands of a human and Jared had known that there was no need. Their bond allowed them to communicate without words and Jared neglected to tell him the one thing he needed to hear.  
  
“You know he’s sorry.”  
  
“It doesn’t change anything though does it.”  
  
“I’m sure he’d grovel for days if you made him.”  
  
“I just…” Jensen didn’t even know. “I need a shower.”  
  
Chad nodded and turned to leave when a pained howl reached their ears. It was Dakota and Jensen ignored the need to clean himself. He shifted into his cougar form and ran out into their bedroom, ignoring Jared as he tried but failed to move. Jensen made a quick decision and jumped through the open window. His feline agility made it easy to land on his feet and he raced off at top speed to where the howl had now become a scream.  
  
He could hear Chad running behind him and guessed Gale had stayed behind to make sure Jared was safe. When they made it to the rest of the wolves there were no humans remaining. They had all run off or simply done what they came for because a lot of wolves were sporting bullet wounds. There was a certain bullet wound that caught his attention though.  
  
Dakota was kneeling over an unconscious body that smelt human. Jensen rushed over to her, shifted while in motion and enveloped her in his arms when he recognised the human as James. She cried into his neck, great heaving sobs while the wolves around them whined in sympathy.  
  
“What happened?” Jensen asked her softly.  
  
“The human was going to shoot me.” She sobbed. “He pushed me out of the way. He saved me but he got shot instead.”  
  
Jensen moved her gently to take in the situation. Sophia was checking him over and he’d sustained a gunshot wound to the chest, similar to where Jared was shot. A quick glance around told him that all the other wolves had been shot there too. Proof that the intention was only to scare and not murder… but the humans had murdered. His daughter was distraught because her human boyfriend had been shot in the chest.  
  
“He’s alive.” Sophia’s voice bought him out of his sorrow and he saw Dakota rush to her boyfriend’s side at the news. “He isn’t going to survive the trip to the hospital though.” She informed them regretfully.  
  
“Turn him.” Dakota whispered, turning pleading eyes up at Jensen. “Daddy you have to turn him. Please. You can’t let him die!”  
  
“I can’t make that decision.” Jensen said, he really wished he could but he knew just how it felt to have that choice taken away from you. “He isn’t conscious.”  
  
“Daddy he’ll die.” Dakota had inherited Jared’s puppy dog eyes and she aimed them at Jensen with full force. “You have to help him. Let me help him.”  
  
“The alpha isn’t here to make this decision.” Chad interrupted them. “He’s against turning humans. Especially with what you went through Jensen. You can’t sentence him to a life he might not want. Besides, he’s only fourteen years old. He isn’t old enough to make a decision like this. He’s just a child.”  
  
“Exactly Chad. He’s a child.” Jensen found himself fighting for the human’s life. “He’ll die without us.”  
  
“Sometimes death is the best option.” Chad avoided his eyes when he spoke.  
  
“Do you wish I had died?” Jensen asked through a snarl and Chad held his hands up defensively.  
  
“No of course not!” He looked horrified at the thought.  
  
“Then how the fuck could you wish that on a child?” Jensen was pissed at everybody at that moment. This boy had given his life to save Jensen’s daughter, knowing that she would have probably survived the shot. He deserved to live.  
  
“I think the testosterone here is fucking uncalled for.” Sophia snapped, bringing them out of their argument. “There are wounded Weres everywhere and a human child is dying. Show some fucking respect.”  
  
“Jared needs to make this decision.” Chad’s voice was firm.  
  
“Jared isn’t here!” Jensen yelled, ignoring Sophia’s warning. “He’s been lying to us and he suffered for it. He isn’t here and there isn’t enough time to go ask. When Jared isn’t here it falls to me to make the decision.”  
  
“Technically it doesn’t.” Chad said. “It falls to me to make a decision. You get to speak for Jared when he can’t but decision making is out of your hands.”  
  
“Well I give Dakota permission to turn him.” Jensen was shoved out of the way when Chad launched forward to drag Dakota away from James before she could bite him. “What the fuck?!” Jensen was seriously pissed.  
  
“If the alpha doesn’t agree with this then he could make her an outcast or worse he could kill her.” Chad pulled Dakota tight against him.  
  
“Why the hell would he do that?” Jensen didn’t get it.  
  
“You’re turning an underage human into a Were without their consent. The alpha inside of Jared will be livid at the news of that and you know better than anyone how much control an alpha has when enraged. In case you haven’t noticed, it’s illegal to turn a human without their consent. What if his parents press charges?” Chad was making a lot of sense but Jensen found it really difficult to give a fuck when his daughter was so upset.  
  
“We’re losing him.” Sophia informed them and Dakota just cried harder.  
  
“Fine. Dakota can’t turn him.” Jensen let out a long sigh, Dakota let out a scream and Chad was distracted by holding her tighter as she fought against him.  
  
Jensen took that as his opportunity as his canines elongated and he took James’s wrist in his hand under the pretence of giving comfort. Sophia turned away from him for a split second to do a quick glance around for any other emergencies and Jensen pulled the wrist up to his mouth and bit hard. His teeth pierced the skin and human blood flooded his mouth, he didn’t even know if it was too late for the bite to save the human but it was worth the risk. Letting a child die for saving another child was barbaric when they could help and Jensen would fight for James’s life no matter what happened.  
  
Dakota’s cries had died down and silence filled the air. Jensen pulled off the human and smiled slightly when he saw the wound already beginning to close up. The change supposedly took an hour and Jensen had every intention of waiting next to the boy until they found out if he would survive.  
  
Chad gave him a disappointed look and he shook his head as if to try and understand what Jensen just did. Jensen didn’t understand what the big deal was. He’d potentially just saved a child!  
  
“You stupid fuck.” The whispered, pained insult didn’t come from Chad. Jensen spun around to see Jared looking at him wide eyed and clutching slightly to his chest.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Jensen said, holding Jared’s eye contact and refusing to back down. “He saved our daughter. He didn’t deserve to die.”  
  
“I can’t believe you’d betray me like that.” Jared let out a shuddering breath. “You just took away a human’s right to die. He chose to jump in front of that bullet. He knew the consequences. He was ready to die.”  
  
“He’s just a child.”  
  
“And you’ve cursed him with this life. He’s now our responsibility until he’s eighteen. In the eyes of the law his parents no longer have any right to him because they are not of Were blood and he could accidentally hurt them without another Were influence in his home.” Jared couldn’t believe his mate had been so stupid. “By law he is already dead.”  
  
“W-what?” Jensen had never been told that such a law existed.  
  
“He’s underage. His parents will be informed of his death by a member of the council in the morning whether he survives or not. You killed him by letting him live Jensen. It’s worse than murder.” Jensen couldn’t stand the disgust he saw in his mate’s eyes. “I don’t know what to say.”  
  
“Say it’ll be ok.” Jensen probably had no right to ask that after what Jared just told him. It didn’t exactly help that he wasn’t aware of all this information.  
  
“I don’t think it will be.” Jared refused to look him in the eye. “I think you should go.”  
  
“Go where?”  
  
“Somewhere not here.” Jared’s voice was cold. “I don’t think you should come back.”  
  
“Jared.” Jensen couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
  
“I don’t want to ever see you again.” Jared was trying so damn hard to keep his alpha from hurting his mate. Even with the wound still healing in his chest he could beat the other man. This was the only option that would leave Jensen alive.  
  
“Don’t say that.” Jensen pleaded. “Don’t you say that.”  
  
Jared’s eyes flashed golden and he growled at his mate, watching in horror as Jensen jumped back in fear. He tried so hard to control his wolf but there was only so much the alpha inside of him could take. They were bonded tightly so they couldn’t go far from each other without excruciating pain but if Jensen wanted to live then he’d fight the pain and after a while it would die down. Their life would never be complete again and Jared would never stop loving the other man but his wolf was hell bent on killing the perfect other half of his soul. He was doing this to keep Jensen alive.  
  
“Jay.” The broken whisper was too much.  
  
“Do you remember what I told you to do when you were newly turned and I couldn’t control myself?” Jared asked, forcing the alpha back.  
  
“You told me to run.” Tears were streaming down Jensen’s face and the pack were helpless when it came to offering support.  
  
“I think it’s best you listen to me this time. Before I was trying to delay me knotting you but this time if you don’t run then I’ll kill you Jensen.” It was Jared’s turn to plead with his mate. “Please. Do this one last thing for me. Follow my order and  _run_. Run as fast as you can and don’t you ever look back.”  
  
Jensen couldn’t believe what he was hearing and he shook his head in denial as he spun round, shifted quickly into his cougar form and ran.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
**Chapter 13**

***

  
  
  
  
Jared couldn’t fight it any more. As soon as he saw the traitor running he broke away from Gale and Chad’s hold and raced after him. His wolf broke through the surface and his huge paws pounded against the floor as he sped off behind the fleeing cougar.  
  
The human inside of Jared was begging him to stop and see reason, to hold off and run the other way but the wolf inside was telling him to hunt. To kill.  
  
They ran for several minutes before Jared caught up with the cougar. His chest was fully healed and he pushed himself harder to catch the other male. The cougar yowled in pain as Jared collided with the smaller animal, sending them both crashing into a heap. Jared growled down at the cougar, flashing his deadly teeth.  
  
He expected the cougar to lash out, to hiss and swipe his claws at Jared’s face but he did neither. The cougar shifted into his human form and lay pliant underneath Jared’s wolf, tilting his head in submission and accepting his fate.  
  
His wolf wanted to tear the throat out of the Were that dared turn a human without permission, another part of him wanted to accept the submission and claim the man but the human part of Jared wanted to pull him close and never let him go. The human part won out and he shifted, his thighs straddling Jensen’s hips as he openly started crying.  
  
“Why won’t you fight back?” Jared cried. An alpha never cried in the face of a traitor but Jared knew that Jensen wasn’t a traitor, not really. “Why won’t you fight back?” His voice broke as he spoke the words.  
  
“If I can’t live with you then I’d rather die.” Jensen answered simply. The fear was rolling off of him in nauseating waves and the anger died inside of Jared in the same moment. This was his mate and he was terrified of his alpha after how easily it could lash out at his mate. He was more scared than the accidental fight and more scared than he was when he took down Morgan.  
  
“I can’t hurt you.” Jared bit at his lip and buried his head in the crook of Jensen’s neck as sobs tore through his body. “How could my wolf ever think to hurt you?” He didn’t understand why his wolf would turn on his mate  _twice_  and not recognise him.  
  
“I took away the life of a child to give him one that he may not want.” Jensen understood the rage when he thought about it like that. “I probably deserve this.” His mate tilted his head to the side, bared his throat for Jared and squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Alec watched wide eyed as his father chased down his other father with the lust for blood. Gale and Chad looked lost for words and Grace looked like she was about to burst into tears. The rest of the pack looked around uncertainly. There were three children inside with Misha who could lose one of their parents if they didn’t do something.  
  
“Grace.” Alec hugged Oscar close and grabbed his sister. “I think we’re the only ones that stand a chance here.”  
  
“Why can’t our lives be simple? Would it really be that difficult?” She huffed out an annoyed breath and shifted into her cougar form, keeping pace with Alec as they rushed off after their parents.  
  
“ _Did you know it would be such a big deal to turn someone?_ ” Grace sent to her brother as they followed the scent the chase left behind.  
  
“ _No idea. Don’t know why dad is so bothered._ ”  
  
“ _I think it’s more of an animal thing than a human one. Dad was turned against his will and I think that anger sort of stuck around._ ”  
  
“ _But it was dad who did it! He obviously doesn’t regret being turned._ ”  
  
“ _Don’t argue with me! It’s not me going all murderous because of my wolf so save your energy in case we have to fight dad off._ ”  
  
They ran for what seemed like hours before they finally found them. Alec thought he’d rather have been distraught by his father’s death instead of the view he was presented with. He expected to a deadly fight and instead he found them naked and rutting against each other, desperately trying to eat each other’s faces. Surely he didn’t need this kind of emotional scarring.  
  
“Gross!” He yelled as he shifted, laughing when they leapt apart like naughty school children. “You guys are both grounded!”  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Jensen blushed heavily to notice his kids standing watching them and he buried his face against Jared’s chest to try and save himself some dignity. Jared laughed. He’d been so terrified that he’d hurt his mate but Jensen’s acceptance at death over running had broken something inside of Jared. His wolf couldn’t even fight against the ultimate submission. His mate had given up his own control of his life and left it to Jared to decide if he should live or die. There was no greater honour for a mate and his alpha accepted it with a fierce passion. The past was instantly forgotten.  
  
Alec huffed out a sigh. “Well, that was anti-climactic.”  
  
“You think we could get some privacy?” Jared asked, sending a pointed glare at his eldest son.  
  
“Hasn’t your knot done enough damage lately?” Alec slapped his hand over his mouth when he realised what he had said and Grace’s human laughter filled the air.  
  
“You came from this knot. You should be thanking me.” Jared enjoyed his son’s embarrassment and decided to take it up a little.  
  
“Yeah.” Alec tried to look anywhere but at his parents. “We’re just… going to… y’know… go...” He turned around and shifted before Jared had a chance to respond.  
  
Jensen couldn’t fight the relieved laugh that escaped him when Jared went back to kissing him. Everything had happened so fast and so many emotions had been crammed into such a short amount of time. It was relaxing to finally pause and take a breath.  
  
“As much as I’d really like to calm our emotions by tying right now I think we should talk.” Jensen gasped into a kiss.  
  
“Talk?” Jared groaned and buried his head in his mate’s neck. “Do we really have to?”  
  
“Yes. I need to know what you know about the humans. Don’t lie to me Jared because I can’t fucking deal with any more lies. Our bond is open and it hurts so much to know that you managed to keep things from me. Just tell me everything. Make it all ok.” All Jensen wanted was for everything to be ok with him and Jared. That’s all he needed in the entire world.  
  
“Ok.” Jared sighed and pulled back from Jensen to resist temptation and took a few moments to think about where to start.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
_“Jim I’m a little out of my league here. There’s humans killing Were’s and I’m not sure what I should be doing.” Jared was twirling a pencil between his fingers as he spoke into the phone. He was locked up in his office where nobody could hear him and had every intention of protecting his pack.  
  
“Jared I am going to give you an official council order. Do nothing. The humans seem to only be killing the Weres who fight back and cause damage. If you’re not fighting then they’ll only give you a warning.” Jim told him firmly.  
  
“What are you saying?” Jared didn’t understand what Jim was talking about. “Are you telling me that the humans are killing in self-defence?”  
  
“That’s exactly what I’m telling you. There are a lot of gunshot wounds and hardly any casualties. They seem to want to make a point as opposed to taking lives.” Jim sounded certain of what he was telling him.  
  
“So we do nothing, don’t fight back and there should be no fatalities?” It sounded like they were making themselves vulnerable to attack.  
  
“Yes. They will eventually come after your pack and I want it to look like you’re prepared for war. I want the whole council and the neighbouring packs there. If there are more of us then the humans won’t have to single out the packs closest to home. Nobody can know about this conversation Jared.”  
  
“What do you mean? What about Jensen? I can’t lie to him.”  
  
“It’s an order that you find a way to lie to him.”  
  
“But… I don’t know if I can Jim.”  
  
“Your pack and mate’s life may depend on it. The reactions must be natural but you need to keep your pack from lashing out. If they’re tame and don’t attack then they’ll survive.”  
  
“Why are you telling me this? Why my pack?”  
  
“It’s the biggest pack after the New York one. It’s important I have your trust Jared.”  
  
“Ok fine.” Jared scraped a hand through his hair, unable to believe that he’d have to keep so much from his pack. How the hell was he supposed to keep it from his mate? Oh god, Jensen was going to tear his balls off and use them as a trophy when he found out._   
  


***

  
  
  
  
“Hmm… I could do with a trophy.” Jensen mused when Jared finished telling him about the conversations with Jim.  
  
“Hey.” Jared shoved playfully at his mate. “I just kicked my wolf’s ass for you. I’m the one who deserves a trophy.”  
  
“Why was your wolf so mad anyway?” Jensen asked, he understood why Jared was mad but couldn’t quite figure out why his wolf was hell bent on killing him.  
  
“Morgan turned you without your permission and threw you into a life you didn’t want.” Jared smiled sadly. “I promised myself that I’d kill anyone who took that right away from a human. I didn’t think to excuse my mate of that. My wolf brain isn’t as impressive as my human one. I give it an order and it does it. The anger was too strong for me to change it without gaining control. That’s pretty much all I can explain.”  
  
“Why are wolves so damn complex?” It made a hell of a lot more sense to Jensen now.  
  
“Because we’re awesome.” Jared grinned before pulling Jensen into a hug. “I’m sorry I kept it from you.”  
  
“I’ll forgive you if you’ll forgive me?”  
  
“I already forgave you.” Jared pressed a kiss on his mate’s nose.  
  
“Thanks… but there’s one more thing I’ll need forgiveness for.” Jensen gave him a sheepish smile.  
  
“What is it?” Jared looked nervous and Jensen could sense that through the bond, his mate didn’t like not knowing everything.  
  
“I… well… I’m kind of…”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Pregnant.” Jensen whispered.  
  
“I’m sorry… I thought you said you were pregnant?” Jared didn’t look convinced.  
  
“You can’t tell?” Jensen pulled out of the embrace and sat back, revealing the slight swell of his stomach.  
  
Jared’s jaw dropped and he stared at the small bump being held on display. Jensen was muscular and had a tight stomach so it wasn’t hard to figure out that he was telling the truth. He pressed a hand against the soft skin and Jensen manoeuvred it so that it was pressing against a very slight fluttering that was undetectable to a human. His mate was having a baby.  
  
“How long?” They hadn’t had any luck in the past few years so Jared couldn’t bear thinking about any harm coming to this one.  
  
“Just a couple of months. It happened straight after the accident. I wanted to tell you but I didn’t want to jinx it. Then with the human stuff I didn’t want to give you any worries so I kept quiet. I’m going to shift in about a month or two so I can have the baby in wolf form just in case I can’t carry for the full nine months. If I have this baby then it will be the last for a very, very long time. I love having your children but it’s been so emotional and I don’t want any more kids until all of ours are at least in their twenties. I also haven’t told Sophia yet so I don’t know how many I got in there but I think it’s only one.”  
  
“When were you going to tell me?” Jared couldn’t believe his mate had kept it secret for so long. “And why haven’t you seen Sophia with your history? Better yet… why didn’t I know about this the second you conceived? I can smell it on you now but why couldn’t I before?”  
  
“I was going to tell you in a couple of days if the humans hadn’t made their move. I haven’t see Sophia because she’d have to tell you so I went to see a human doctor a couple of times when I took the kids to school or went to the store. You didn’t know because I masked my scent.” Jensen rubbed a protective hand over his growing child or children. “I shouldn’t have hid it but I didn’t want you to get your hopes up for me to let you down again.”  
  
“Hey.” Jared cupped Jensen’s cheeks and held his gaze. “You have never let me down. It’s not your fault.”  
  
“I did lie to you though. So I guess I have no right to be mad at you.”  
  
“We both made mistakes. Now we just have to get up from under the rubble and start over. I’m pissed that you could hide a pregnancy and I’m also pissed at myself for not noticing that you’ve started to show. But above all I’m pissed that we even considered lying to each other. We don’t lie. Never to each other. Never again.”  
  
“That’s a vow I can get behind.” Jensen’s lips quirked as Jared kissed him.  
  
“I’m glad.” Jared kissed him again. “Now let’s go deal with the fallout.”

 

  
**Chapter 14**

***

  
  
  
  
The walk back to the pack seemed much father in their human forms and then further still when they found that the pack must have moved to the house. They went inside with their first priority being to change and were thankful when they found two pairs of jeans and two tee shirts waiting for them by the front door.  
  
The triplets came running up to them and climbed all over Jared, each telling him their stories about the day and how uncle Misha kept them safe. Jensen couldn’t believe how much had happened in the space of a few hours. He found himself smiling as he watched Jared listen to Cole and Jamie’s version of how they’d been hiding in one of the locked bedrooms away from any humans and how Cole was very brave and kept an eye on his sister.  
  
“You smell different daddy.” Lucy’s voice disturbed the sweet moment and Jensen crouched so that he was eye level with his youngest daughter.  
  
“Like a good different?” He asked softly, hopeful for his daughter’s approval.  
  
“Sweeter.” She decided and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug so that she could scent him properly. “Very good different.” She spoke into his neck and Jensen’s lips tugged into a full blown smile.  
  
“I’m glad.”  
  
“What is it?” She started poking and prodding at her father.  
  
“Well…” Jensen looked up at Jared for permission and got a nod of approval. “Pretty soon daddy is going to have another baby. So you three will have a little brother or sister to play with.”  
  
“I get to be a big sister!” Lucy squealed with delight and wrapped her tiny body around Jensen in an embrace that was far tighter than a ten year old should be able to manage.  
  
“Please tell me you did not just conceive that.” Alec groaned as he appeared in front of them and bashed his head against the wall a couple of times as if to erase the memory.  
  
“Don’t worry son. I’m a couple of months along.” Jensen laughed when Alec visibly relaxed.  
  
“Thank god. Hey does that mean you conceived around the time that Oscar did? Are you going to be giving birth with him in his wolf form? This is so exciting!” Alec wrapped his arms around Jared in congratulations before attempting to hug Jensen while he still had a lap full of excited Lucy.  
  
“Yeah. I’ll be shifting in around a month or so to start preparing a den. I already have one picked out actually.” Jensen bit his lip and looked shyly towards Jared. “I can show you later if you want.”  
  
“That’d be great Jen.” Jared beamed but his smile was wiped from his face when Chad’s fist collided with his jaw. “Fucker!” Jared clutched at the bruise already forming and Jensen pulled the kids in close to stop them being scared by the outburst. It wasn’t that unusual to see a fight break out amongst the pack but it was rarely their fathers who were on the receiving end.  
  
“That’s because if I’d punched you earlier then you might have killed me. I owed you that for going after Jensen you ass.” Chad glared at the alpha before pulling him close and patting him on the back. “Congratulations though.”  
  
“I wanna say thanks but I want to kick your ass even more.” Jared grumbled, holding his hand to his jaw.  
  
“The council are pissed but they understand. They’ll tell James’s parents tomorrow morning that he was killed accidentally by the humans when the attacked.” Chad scraped a hand through his hair. “Obviously we have no body to give them so Jim is going to deny them access to the body because he was killed on pack land and it goes against pack law or something. I don’t know the details but Jim thinks it should be fine.”  
  
“How’s he doing?” Jensen asked nervously.  
  
“He hasn’t woken up yet but as far as Sophia and Grace can tell he’s fully turned. Sophia said she’ll give it another hour before she gets worried but it’s not looking good. Maybe his injuries were too severe but Sophia wants to talk to you.” Chad nodded at Jensen. “Probably yell at you too when she finds out you were hiding a pregnancy from her.”  
  
“She’s going to kill me isn’t she?” Jensen asked around a nervous laugh.  
  
“Maybe just skin you. Make a pretty little cougar rug out of you.”  
  
“Not funny Chad.” Jensen narrowed his eyes at the alpha before leaving them to talk it out while he went in search of Sophia.  
  
Sophia wasn’t that difficult to find. She was in the medical room with Grace and Dakota but she shooed the girls out when Jensen arrived after they’d all hugged him excitedly. She slapped him on the arm for not telling her and instantly got him sat down on one of the beds, pulling out the sonogram machine.  
  
“While I’m doing this I need to talk to you about something.” She frowned and squirted some gel onto his exposed stomach.  
  
“What do you need to talk to me about?” Jensen tried not to make a sound at the freezing gel that was sending shivers through him.  
  
“It’s about James.”  
  
“What about him?”  
  
“I’m not sure how this will work because I’ve never seen somebody turn someone without the intention of mating them. You mated to Jared because your souls latched together but it’s entirely possible that you would have mated to Jeff had he gotten to you first. Pretty much all werewolves end up mated to the one who turns them.” She started up the machine and allowed Jensen to process that information.  
  
“So are you saying that James will become my mate?” That would never happen in a million years so Jensen was pretty freaked out at the prospect.  
  
“No of course not. You’re mated to the alpha and he shouldn’t be dumb enough to go after you but I honestly do think that he may look up to you as a potential mate. As long as you don’t sleep with him when he’s older then you should be fine.”  
  
“Of course I’m not going to sleep with him!” Jensen protested just as Jared walked in.  
  
“Who aren’t you sleeping with?” Jared enquired with a raised eyebrow as he took the seat next to Jensen’s bedside.  
  
“James. Apparently because it was me who bit him he may consider me as a mate.” Jensen rolled his eyes, already annoyed with the news.  
  
“I told you to let me kill him.” Jared laughed at Jensen’s pain.  
  
“Maybe I’ll just let him have me as his mate then if you’re just going to laugh.” Jensen glared at his husband and Jared promptly stopped laughing, his gaze turning deadly.  
  
“Don’t you ever threaten to mate with someone else.” Jared’s voice left no room for argument and Jensen looked away submissively.  
  
“Well aren’t you a box of rainbows and puppy dogs.” Sophia muttered as she pressed the ultrasound wand over Jensen’s stomach and the screen came to life with a wriggling figure. “Looks like you just got one in here.”  
  
“I had a hunch it would be two.” Jensen said sadly as Sophia manoeuvred the wand for a better look.  
  
“Oh I can see another one.” Sophia beamed. “Looks like she was hiding from us.” Sophia’s eyes widened as she realised what she had said. “Uh… you did want to know the sex right?”  
  
They both laughed and allowed her to tell them and she was happy to announce that they had two little girls on the way. Jared laced his fingers through Jensen’s and held on tight as they looked at the screen. They were soon going to be slaves for two little princesses. Jensen wasn’t sure how many more times he could hold Jared back from his daughters boyfriends. It was going to be a long eighteen years… or fifty if Jared had anything to do with it.  
  
“Two girls.” Jared stared at the screen in awe. “Are they both ok?”  
  
“They are perfectly healthy and happy.” Sophia beamed. “A lot stronger than most pups their age. Your bond must be doing the world of good for them.”  
  
“That’s great news.” Jared’s smile hurt his face and he leaned over to press a kiss on Jensen’s forehead to try and calm his features.  
  
“Will you be birthing in human or wolf form?” Sophia asked as she printed off a picture and wiped the gel off Jensen’s stomach.  
  
“Wolf. I don’t want to risk the extra months after my previous pregnancies.”  
  
“Ok no problem. You should be fine birthing with just you and Jared this time but I’ll need to know where your den is so that I can come intervene if necessary.”  
  
Jensen was glad that it would be just him and Jared this time. With the triplets he was forced to shift last minute under his alpha’s orders and the distress it caused made for a difficult birth. He hadn’t wanted to give birth in his wolf form but the bond he had with the triplets was incredible and he couldn’t wait to do it right this time without half the pack crowded around him to keep him calm.  
  
“It’s not too far.” Jensen admitted. “It’s actually right outside the house at the end of the garden under that huge tree. It’s the perfect spot for me to build a den.”  
  
“Really?” Sophia asked with open curiosity. “So close to the house?”  
  
“I feel safer close to the pack and I know no harm will come to the pups so I’m happy to be as close as I can.” Jared beamed with pride at his mate and Jensen felt warm and fuzzy inside at his mate’s acceptance of his den site.  
  
“That’s great. If you need me then me and Chad can be there within minutes.”  
  
“Chad?” Jensen didn’t like the idea of so many people being at his birth.  
  
“He’d just be there to make sure Jared let me help you. You didn’t get to experience it last time but alphas are very protective over their mate when they are birthing in their wolf form so he’d probably attack anyone who got too close.”  
  
“Why don’t you just send Chad over when Jensen is giving birth anyway? I need a good reason to kick his ass.” Jared rubbed over his already healed jaw where his friend had punched him.  
  
“You deserved that punch and you know it Padalecki.” Sophia scolded, laughing when Jared pouted up at her.  
  
A groaning from the bed next to them caught their attention and Sophia rushed over to James as he curled up on his side and blinked open amber eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut again and curled in tighter on himself, shaking with fear or pain or something else entirely.  
  
“James can you hear me?” Sophia asked softly, smiling when James slowly looked at her. “Do you remember what happened?”  
  
“I got shot.” James replied. “But I don’t hurt any more. Surely I’m not healed so quickly?”  
  
“You were dying. So a decision was made. You saved the life of a Were so we saved yours.” Sophia explained as Dakota came running into the room, freezing when she saw James.  
  
“I don’t get it.” She whispered sadly, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
“What is it sweetie?” Jensen asked softly.  
  
“He’s not my mate.” She admitted.  
  
Jensen’s heart ached for his daughter as she ran out of the room again. He’d wanted to save James to make his daughter happy but instead he’d caused her the pain of having to see her probably now ex-boyfriend every day, knowing she’ll never mate him.  
  
“Mate?” James asked softly. “What did she mean?”  
  
“Well to save you Jensen made the decision to turn you. We thought you’d be Dakota’s mate but apparently we were wrong.” Sophia sent a nervous glance towards Jensen.  
  
James seemed to process this for a few minutes before turning his golden eyes up towards Jensen and something inside of him reacted to that gaze. He knew instinctively what that feeling was and he stamped it out while Jared sent him a slightly scared look from sensing it through the bond. James had chosen his mate.

 

  
**Chapter 15**

***

  
  
  
  
The month passed so quickly that the full moon was upon them before they knew it. James had shifted with ease into a wolf but the pack suspected that he would also be able to shift into a cougar. Jensen was nervous to see how the youngster would react to the change because he’d practically been attached to Jensen ever since he’d turned. He actually felt sorry for the kid and it was hardly surprising when they discovered that James was an alpha. It was sickening for Jensen and Jared to learn because of the obvious complications but the rest of the pack were happy to have another alpha on their side.  
  
“ _Will you be shifting back?_ ” Jared’s voice filtered through Jensen’s thoughts as he watched James play tag with the triplets.  
  
“ _Maybe a couple of times to get some supplies but I think I’m going to start up on my den in the morning. It shouldn’t take more than a day or two._ ” Jensen was excited about how close he was to giving birth and his stomach had grown heavy over the past few weeks. Building a den was going to be a brand new experience for Jensen but his animal instinct was overriding his human thoughts and he somehow knew exactly what to do.  
  
“ _Need any help?_ ” Jared enquired.  
  
“ _I honestly think if you tried to help then you’d end up getting your ass kicked by one hormonal omega._ ” Wolves couldn’t smirk but Jensen was pretty close as he turned his attention towards Jared. “ _We going to stay and babysit all night or are we going for a run._ ”  
  
“ _You’re too pregnant to run._ ”  
  
“ _A walk then_.” Jensen took the time to send Jared a mental image of an eye roll to show just how much that comment was appreciated.  
  
“ _Well lets go then_.” Jared bumped his shoulder lightly into Jensen’s and they turned to head off into the woods, leaving the unmated Weres to take care of the kids.  
  
They walked for a while with no destination in mind, every now and again Jared would stop and do a quick check to ensure they were safe but otherwise they kept moving. It felt nice to enjoy the moon and be away from the busy pack life. To just enjoy their time together meant everything after the past month.  
  
It had been hard separating James from his human life and severing all ties with his friends and family but it was necessary. The hardest part was sitting down with the young boy and explaining the feeling that was burning inside of him. A thirst that could never be quenched even when the boy reached maturity. The young alpha would never take his desired mate and the sooner he knew that, the better.  
  
Jensen felt sorry for James though because up until he shifted he had never considered members of the opposite sex and turning is hard enough without a sexual identity crisis on top of it. Both Sophia and Gale had insisted that it was possible for James to find a suitable mate without getting killed by Jared but the teenager had struggled to take it all in. If James wanted to make it to nineteen then he’d have to understand it and deal with it because there is no way in hell they’d be able to stop Jared killing to ensure his mating remained intact.  
  
“ _Stop worrying_.” Jared of course sensed his unease and nuzzled against his mate in reassurance.  
  
“ _I don’t want this to ruin his life. Or ours._ ” Jensen seriously needed a break from all the worrying but he was glad that he could share his worry with Jared.  
  
“ _He won’t._ ” Jared insisted. “ _We’ve got like five years to drill it into his head that mating you isn’t an option. We have nothing to worry about right now except getting you all set up in your den._ ”  
  
“ _You’re right. Just me, you and our babies._ ” That’s all Jensen ever wanted.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Jensen waltzed through the open door in all his naked glory and climbed the stairs before disappearing in the direction of their bedroom. Jared was used to seeing his mate naked but this whole birthing thing was confusing the hell out of him. His mate had chosen to dig out a den underneath a huge tree in the garden and it was perfect but Jensen wasn’t so quick to agree and kept looking for the perfect finishing touches.  
  
“Did I just see your naked husband?” Sophia asked with far too much interest.  
  
“You did. Now avert your eyes.” Jared placed a hand over Sophia’s eyes when Jensen came back, dragging several bed sheets behind him.  
  
“Jen, you do realise that wolves don’t exactly need bed sheets right?” Jared asked but was silenced with a death glare from his mate.  
  
“I wouldn’t have to take the bed sheets if you hadn’t knocked me up you jackass!” Jensen yelled and Sophia choked back a laugh.  
  
“But why do you even want bed sheets?” Jared didn’t want to imagine his beloved bed sheets outside in the dirt.  
  
“I’m nesting!” If looks could kill then Jared would have been a mutilated corpse on the ground already after the look Jensen shot him.  
  
“God Jared let him have the bed sheets!” Sophia was smiling but trying desperately hard to not have the anger directed at her.  
  
“Fuck you both.” Jensen grumbled as he stormed out of the house, dragging the bed sheets behind him.  
  
“I really hate hormones.” Jared announced as he walked over to the window and looked on helplessly as his bed sheets were thrown to the dirt and soon to be covered in fucking wolf hairs.  
  
“What’s the big deal with the bed sheets?” Sophia didn’t get why Jared was clearly so attached to them.  
  
“They cost me like five hundred dollars.” Jared admitted without giving Sophia eye contact. He knew the price was a tad excessive but they were the comfiest things Jared had ever touched and had provided many years of incredible sex.  
  
“Why the hell would you spend that kind of money on something you can’t drive!” Sophia’s jaw dropped.  
  
“Fuck you too!” Jared didn’t want to admit the truth and shifted into his wolf form in order to avoid it.  
  
He trotted out through the open door and began making his way over to his mate. Jensen clocked his movements and growled in warning when Jared got too close. Jared was used to his mate’s temper after a week of the same thing. He flattened his ears to his head and lowered his body, crawling over to Jensen in as submissive a stance as he could manage.  
  
Jensen considered him for a few moments before deeming him harmless and he continued to drag the sheets into a comfortable bed. Jared owed Gale a hug for setting up a waterproof cover around the den so that rain water couldn’t affect his mate and children… and now, bed sheets. The thought of tooth marks, drool, hair and birthing fluids was nauseating enough.  
  
“ _Jared they’re bed sheets. Get over it._ ” Jensen circled a few times before lying down and making himself comfortable. He let out a deep sigh and allowed his eyes to close, keeping fully aware of the other wolf in the process.  
  
Jared whined softly and moved closer to his mate, curling his larger body around the omega and sharing warmth. It was the first time in a week that Jared had seen his husband relax and be content in the den that he created and maybe that was worth the ruined bed sheets… but Jensen was paying for new ones whether he liked it or not.  
  
“ _They smell like us._ ” Jensen admitted into the silence and Jared found love bubbling up inside of him instead of annoyance. “ _It makes me feel safe._ ”  
  
“ _In that case I guess they can stay here._ ” He nosed at the sheets and Jensen was right. It smelt heavily of them and it even made Jared feel safer. It seemed like wolves were allowed security blankets too.  
  
Jensen snorted. “ _Like you’d have stood a chance._ ”  
  
“ _Never stand a chance against you._ ”  
  
“ _Sap._ ”  
  
“ _Love you too, babe._ ” Jared missed the loving banter between the two of them. He’d received plenty of insults over the past week but this was the first time Jensen had responded well to his presence and that was more than enough for him.  
  
“ _The pups have been wriggling around nonstop for the past week. It’s been driving me insane but they’re sleeping now you’re here. I guess their papa makes them feel safe._ ” Jensen licked at Jared’s muzzle and rested his head on his huge paws, letting sleep pull him in.  
  
Jensen always knew the right things to say to make his heart swell with warmth and Jared didn’t give a damn how cheesy that was. Everyone could say he was whipped if they wanted to and Jared would accept it because when it came to Jensen he was whipped. The omega was Jared’s entire world and his children only made it more incredible. It was enough to let sleep take over Jared too.  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Jensen was mad and he was uncomfortable and he was going to kill Jared for getting him pregnant. Nobody deserved to be so restless when they were so close to giving birth. He’d snapped at Jared three times in the space of ten minutes when they woke up and he hadn’t seen his mate since. He was a week from his due date and he wanted to slowly murder anybody who so much as smiled at him. Hormones were even less fun in wolf form apparently.  
  
He shifted his position for the millionth time since he woke up a few hours ago and huffed out an annoyed breath when it did nothing to ease his discomfort. His ears perked up at the snap of a twig outside of the den and he let out a low warning growl, he wasn’t above torturing somebody for disturbing him.  
  
A feline nose poked in the entrance of the den and the fur on Jensen’s neck stood up when he realised he didn’t recognise the cougar that found him. Jensen rose to his feet and positioned his body in a threatening stance, preparing himself to reach his bond out to Jared when a familiar scent invaded his senses. Fuck, it was James. He smelt good and Jensen was so  _not_  thinking that, no way in hell.  
  
The cougar flattened his ears and yowled softly, similar to whenever Jared approached him and Jensen found himself allowing the kid into his personal space. He hadn’t let anyone but Jared near him in three weeks and he had no idea why he’d let James but he didn’t feel like a threat and the poor kid had attached himself to Jensen for support so he was due some reassurance.  
  
Jensen mostly ignored him though as he lay back down. He was startled a few moments later when the small cougar curled up against him, purring softly and nuzzling against Jensen’s shoulder. It was cute and kind of like what all his kids had done to him while growing up but deep down Jensen knew that it would mean so much more to James one day. The childish need to be close to a parental figure would eventually shift into something much more dangerous, for all of them.  
  
His stomach was sore and he was being kneaded by sharp little claws as James purred happily to himself. Jensen hoped one or both of his kids would be able to turn into cougars too because he missed the feeling of those little claws, it always made him feel loved by his children. A rough tongue stroked its way through his fur and Jensen wanted to jerk away from the touch but it felt so good. His eyes slipped closed as he allowed the cougar to groom him, he was finally feeling somewhat comfortable and it really bothered him that it wasn’t Jared providing that comfort. It bothered him even more that he wasn’t all that tense to be around James any more, the kid was a natural and he knew Jensen was hurting so he made him feel better.  
  
It was around about that time that Jensen really began to wonder if he’d made a mistake.

 

  
**Chapter 16**

***

  
  
  
James was gone when Jensen woke up and Jensen was relieved to find Jared in his place. He snuggled in closer to his mate and couldn’t deny that was where his home was. He was worried that he’d made a mistake in turning the young wolf because of the possible outcome but there was nothing for him to worry about. When it came to competition it would always be Jared that won.  
  
“ _Hey sleepyhead._ ” Jared gently bit on his ear playfully and Jensen glared at the older wolf in response. “ _How are you feeling?_ ”  
  
“ _Sore._ ” Jensen sent across an image of him pouting for full effect. “ _Think I might be in early labour_.”  
  
“ _You need me to leave or want me to stay here?_ ”  
  
“ _Stay._ ” Jensen would never let Jared out of his sight again if he had to.  
  


  
***

  
  
  
“ _Get the fuck out of here before I tear out your spine and use it to batter you with for doing this to me._ ” Jensen snarled as another wave of pain hit him and he whined pitifully.  
  
Jared liked his spine inside of his body so he reluctantly backed out of the den and began pacing, worried for his mate and his obvious pain as the uncomfortable start of labour quickly turned into painful contractions. Jensen’s love had soon turned into hate as the contractions grew increasingly painful and Jared doubted his survival if the contractions got any more intense.  
  
Jared whined at his mate when Jensen curled his body deep into the bed sheets, panting harshly and letting out pained whimpers. His mate was a hero for going through this and blessing Jared with children but he wouldn’t risk speaking to Jensen to tell him that in fear of the other man castrating him on the spot.  
  
“How’s he doing?” Gale’s human voice asked from behind him and Jared growled a warning at the other alpha.  
  
Gale held his hands up in an ‘I mean no harm’ gesture and backed up a little for extra reassurance. Jared observed him for a few moments before deeming him safe and continued pacing outside of the den. His mate was restless and Jared beamed when he saw that his first baby was beginning to make an appearance.  
  
“ _They’re coming._ ” Jared sent Gale and he got a thumbs up in response.  
  
“Congratulations daddy and papa!” Gale yelled and ran back to the pack house when Jensen growled at how cheerful the other alpha sounded.  
  
Normally a wolf didn’t let anyone other than their mate near the den but with the den being so close to the pack house Jensen seemed to make an exception. He allowed Gale and Chad to sit patiently outside the den with Jared once Gale gained the courage to show himself again.  
  
The two alphas were there for moral support and allowed Jared and Jensen privacy while also being there if they were needed. Chad was a sucker for babies and Gale just wanted to support his best friend so they both sat as close as they could without disturbing the birth.  
  
Jared wagged his tail in excitement and let out a long deep howl to symbolise the birth of his fourth daughter. Gale and Chad joined in the howl and the pack soon followed, each welcoming the little girl into the world. The wolves continued to howl in welcome as her sister was born a few moments later and Jensen’s relieved but weak howl joined them.  
  
It was a beautiful moment for the whole pack to gather together and welcome the new born children and one that they hadn’t been able to experience before with Jensen favouring human births and the last time being such a struggle. It united them and increased their strength with two more members of the alpha’s family. The Padalecki pack would reign for a very long time if their bloodline continued to be strong.  
  
Jensen was too exhausted to continue the welcome and he instead focused his attention on the two bundles of fur wriggling for his attention. He licked them clean and allowed them to take in his scent. He let out a startled yelp when one of the pups latched onto him in search of milk. It was the strangest feeling in the world and they would be kicking the habit of suckling  _very_  soon if Jensen had anything to say about it. As soon as they were old enough to drink from a bottle they were moving to the bottle. Birthing was something he could accept but nursing was just not fucking happening for any longer than necessary.  
  
Jared’s nose poked into the den in anxious excitement and Jensen felt relaxed enough to let his alpha inside, wagging his tail softly in response. His mate curled up close and inspected his newly born children. The pups let out little grunts of annoyance when Jared’s snout nudged them away from their food source and Jared let out a snort that was as close to laughter as he’d get.  
  
“ _God I love you._ ” Jared’s voice filtered through his mind and Jensen nuzzled against his mate in response. “ _You’re so fucking amazing._ ”  
  
“ _I love you too._ ” Jensen shifted for a more comfortable position as the pups began fighting over who got to eat first. He looked down at his children and was so thankful that he was able to carry them to term because his love for them was unconditional.  
  
“ _I’m so proud of you._ ” Jared nuzzled his children and one of the pups licked his nose in response.  
  
“ _Do we have names?_ ”  
  
“ _For now I think we have baby girl one._ ” Jared nosed at the light grey pup before doing the same to the tawny one. “ _And baby girl two._ ”  
  
Baby girl two set a tiny paw on top of Jared’s huge one and bit him. She had no teeth so it was more gum and slobber than an actual bite but it made Jensen’s giggling laughter parade through Jared’s mind. His little girl was going to be a bossy one and Jared couldn’t find himself to be annoyed at that, even with the thought of her hitting puberty.  
  
“ _I like Ava._ ” Jensen noted as he watched baby girl two wriggle closer to Jensen and rest her trembling body in her father’s warmth.  
  
“ _It suits her._ ” Jared agreed.  
  
“ _So it’s just baby girl one then._ ” Jensen leant forward to pick up the youngster as she rolled herself away from her sibling and towards the exit. He was very careful with his huge teeth around her vulnerable body as he pulled her back towards his chest so that she could sleep. Jensen was barely keeping his eyes open so he knew his children must be tired too.  
  
“ _She’s going to sneak out of her window and chase after boys isn’t she?_ ” Jared groaned, already sensing the upcoming battle with his daughter.  
  
“ _And you’re going to put vast amounts of young boys in hospital._ ” Jensen teased.  
  
“ _Anybody who looks at my daughters must enjoy driving around in the back of an ambulance._ ” Jared pressed himself closer to his mate so that their children were held protectively between their bodies.  
  
“ _Cute but I’ve seen you dance around with fairy wings on so your threat isn’t all that scary._ ”  
  
Jared thumped his paw on Jensen’s nose, laughing internally when it sent Jensen into a sneezing fit. There wasn’t much revenge you could get while stuck in a wolf’s body so Jared took what he could get and he used it to his advantage. He’d tease his mate no matter what his form.  
  


  
***

  
  
  
“Has Oscar had his pups yet?” Lauren asked as she and Sophia watched the pack lying around the tree where the alpha’s new pups were being kept safe.  
  
“Not that I know of.” Sophia shrugged. “He’s nested out somewhere with just Alec. He was very secretive but it’s their first litter so I’ll let them have this time to themselves.”  
  
“That’s smart of them to be secretive. I don’t like how close Jensen’s den is to the house.”  
  
“Why not?” Sophia’s brows furrowed. “He feels safe close to us. That’s hardly a problem.”  
  
“I’m just worried he might be one of  _those_  omegas.”  
  
“What omegas?”  
  
“You know.  _Those_  omegas.”  
  
“Lauren, you’ve lost me.” Sophia didn’t know an awful lot about omegas and as Lauren was an expert she could at least share her knowledge.  
  
“I’m not saying that he is.” She clarified. “They’re very rare and I haven’t heard of one in centuries but Jensen’s always been a special one.”  
  
“Can you please explain because I’m no closer to understanding what you’re talking about now that I was thirty seconds ago.” She was a doctor not an omega specialist.  
  
“She means that Jensen may be a different type of omega.” Genevieve appeared behind them and smirked when Sophia let out a shriek.  
  
“You scared the crap out of me!” She scolded, placing a hand over her chest and feeling her racing heart. “Were you a ninja in a past life?”  
  
Genevieve laughed before turning her attention towards Lauren. “So you have your suspicions too?”  
  
“What suspicions!?” Sophia hated not knowing what was happening in a situation and was getting increasingly annoyed at every second that passed by.  
  
“He’s awfully close to alphas. To the point that three other alphas have been close to his den and he hasn’t once made an attempt to hurt them.” Genevieve supplied. “He’d rather nest close to alphas than with just his own alpha. His best friends are Chad and Gale as opposed to Jason who is also an omega.”  
  
“What does that have to do with anything? So he has alpha friends. He’s an omega. Don’t they tend to get along better with alphas?” Sophia still couldn’t see a problem.  
  
“God no.” Lauren looked like even the thought of such a thing was absurd. “When was the last time you saw Oscar or Jason hanging around with an alpha other than their mate?”  
  
When faced with that question Sophia didn’t have an answer. Her son seemed to get on better with betas and omegas than with alphas but she had always assumed it was just how Oscar was. It wasn’t something she’d ever considered as normal or abnormal but when they said it like that she couldn’t help but notice how obvious it all was. Jensen was different.  
  
“So omegas normally stick to betas and other omegas?” Sophia was finally beginning to understand what Lauren and Genevieve were trying to say.  
  
“Normally? No. They  _always_  stick to betas and other omegas. An omega will only ever be close to their own alpha.” Lauren corrected.  
  
“But what exactly does that mean?”  
  
“I’ve only met one of these omegas before and he was almost as strong as an alpha.” Lauren was trying to explain without actually explaining. There was something she was hiding.  
  
“He was as strong as Jensen.” Sophia realised.  
  
“Yes.” Lauren smiled sadly. “This may all just be some wild fear of the unknown because it is incredibly rare so we should probably not worry about it until it comes to it.”  
  
“I’m pack healer. I think I deserve to know what it is just in case he comes to me for help. How do you think the alpha would feel if I could have helped his mate but you kept the knowledge from me?” It was a dirty trick but Sophia needed to know.  
  
“If and that is a very big if. If Jensen is one of the rare omegas then it’s going to cause a lot of trouble.” Lauren reluctantly admitted.  
  
“He’ll go into a big heat that could last anything from a week to a century.” Genevieve added.  
  
“Fuck.” Sophia gasped at the prospect.  
  
“It will be something his mate can’t satisfy. His body will seek out other alphas to find a new mate.” Genevieve was more open to the truth than Lauren was and Sophia was grateful for that.  
  
“So you’re saying that he will go into some uncontrollable heat and then ditch Jared so he can mate with someone else? Shouldn’t we tell them about this?” Sophia just couldn’t see it.  
  
“No. They don’t need to know about this unless it’s an actual problem.” Lauren avoided Sophia’s eyes as she spoke. “If he is what we think he is then he’s capable of taking multiple mates. It’s possible that he’s subconsciously surrounding himself with alphas so that he is prepared when the heat hits. If it does then it won’t matter if an alpha is single and desperate or in love and happily mated. The alpha will  _always_  choose the omega.”  
  
“Are you saying that I could lose Chad because his fucking knot wants some omega fun?” Sophia felt sick at the thought.  
  
“No. If we’re right then I’m saying that you  _will_  lose Chad.”  
  


  
***

  
  
  
Jensen was so tired but he couldn’t get enough of Ava and baby girl one as baby girl whined softly for her parents and Ava let out rather loud snores for such a tiny puppy. They were both amazing and he was so in love with them. It was incredible how much a parent could bond with their children and how soon it could happen.  
  
Jared began grooming Ava in an attempt to get her to sleep and Jensen took that moment to let his eyes fall closed. He was in for another eighteen years of sleepless nights and he’d had children before so was no stranger to taking sleep wherever he could get it and if Jared was busy babysitting then he could go to sleep happily knowing that they were all safe.  
  
They’d had a hectic few months and Jensen fully intended on taking a well earned vacation as soon as he was able to. Maybe him, Jared and all their kids could do something as just a family. They could all go to Disney world or something.  
  
“ _Well Mr Padalecki I have to say that a vacation sounds like an excellent idea._ ” Jared must have heard his thoughts and he sent a wolfish grin in return to Jensen’s eye roll.  
  
He wouldn’t be able to function without Jared. He was certain of that and as long as he had the alpha by his side then he’d be more than happy. He could go a millennia with Jared and never get bored. His love for his mate was as unconditional as his love for his children and nothing would ever stand in the way of that. He wouldn’t let anything stand in the way of that. Not ever.  
  


  
**End.**

To be continued…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author’s note:**  
Hey!  
  
Wow another Were story is over and I can’t believe I’ve gone so far with this series. It was supposed to be a one off story but I just feel like there’s so much more to tell! Thank you all so much for sticking with me and giving me lovely reviews :)  
  
I am happy to announce that there will be a fourth story in this series! ‘Were: The Obsession’ should be out pretty soon. I’m working on a Big Bang at the moment so it may take a bit longer to post the next story than it usually does but don’t worry because it is definitely on the way! With some surprising and shocking twists too judging by the way I went at the end of this one but don't worry. Jensen does **NOT**  take another mate. I know some people were worried about that but I can promise you that it's just him and Jared... with some pain along the way of course ;)  
  
  



End file.
